Rebel Girl
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Some rebel girl goes to Hogwarts expecting a somewhat normal school year, little did she know what she actually got herself into. Rated M for language and later smut. Many pairings along the way. In the middle of humor and drama. OC/LL OC/TN OC/DM
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first legit fan fiction story. I've pretty much gotten this entire story written out, so that means that I won't just drop this story, like I did my last one. It takes place Harry's fifth year, and I've tried to let it go pretty well with the storyline, except it's my own character and some of the timeline things I've messed around with. Parts of this are rather cliché, I know. The OC is, yes, American, and yes a transfer, but I've tried really hard not to make her an annoying Molly Sue that we all despise. Sometimes I had a certain song stuck in my head while I'm writing a chapter, and when that happens I'll list the song so all my readers can listen to it to set the 'mood' or something. I've tried to keep this pretty 1990s, but I was barely alive then, so I didn't try that hard. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The rating is M because of language and later smut, so get excited.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and any other outside cultural references are owned by their various copy right owners.

Chapter 1

Soundtrack: Rebel Girl by Bikini Kill

A teenage girl of about 5'10" sat alone on a bench in a train compartment, the only company the three girls looking uncomfortable on the other seat in facing of her. Unfortunately, these three were quite a gossipy bunch, and had been whispered to one another for the first thirty minutes of the train ride without speaking a word to the girl in front of them. The loner was reading a book about boggarts, and was finishing her second cigarette. When she lit her first, she expected a response out of one of the three girls in front of her, but they all stayed silent. They wouldn't even tell her not to smoke. The girl of about 5'10" sat a little annoyed at her cabin-mates' rudeness, and she wondered briefly if they were afraid of her. Her pronounced cheek bones, pursed lips, and muffled brow often gave the wrong impression. She had been told a few times that her face just looked "stuck up" or "bitchy."

She kept on wondering why she had decided to finish out her education. Her father, a squib who was an engineer for Shell Oil, had moved the family to London due to his job. Her mother, (a witch whose parents were not magical) a jewelry designer thought the move would give her new opportunities in the market. Her parents told the girl and her twin brother that there was a British school for wizards that they could attend. Her parents also gave the option of going to a normal school. The girl decided to continue her magical education, but her twin brother wanted to get into the music scene in London, so he decided to give up magic and become normal for once. Apparently, her father's uncle was in the Brititsh magical government or whatever, so that's how she was able to get in to her new school. She was told that she was the first transfer student they've had in decades and also the first American they've ever had. For the first time in their lives, the twins were separated and wouldn't see each other for months.

After some long moments after the second cigarette, the girl looked up at her cabin-mates and smiled a forced smile, while putting her book down.

"Well, I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves, I'm Leia Allen. This is my first year at Hogwarts because I've a transfer from a school in the states." Leia said as the girls wore uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell. To my right is Angelina Johnson, and my left is Alicia Spinnet." The one in the center said calmly. "We're all 6th years in Gryffindor, will you be sorted with the first years?"

"Unfortunately, I will be. I never got a change to visit the school once they'd accepted me, so we'll see. I'm in my 5th year, so..." Leia said letting her voice fade at the end of her sentence.

"Oh well isn't that exciting." Angelina Johnson said in half a whisper.

Leia nodded and went back to her book, and the girls began talking again, relieved that the uncomfortable silence was over. Leia sat in her blue and green plaid Anna Sui skirt, a Pixies t-shirt she had gotten from a concert of theirs and a pair of black Doc Martins. She kind of glared at them, through her dark brown messy pin-straight hair, the rest of the train ride there without conversation. She didn't really give a shit what they thought of her. _Well this should be a fun letter to brother: Dear Luke, so apparently you can smoke in British trains, or at least people are too scared to talk to me to tell me otherwise, _she thought to herself as the people of the train were told they had five minutes until they arrived. One of the girls, whose name Leia had already forgotten, told her softly she might want to change into her uniform. Leia thanked her, and went through her trunk for her uniform. Her uniform looked a bit different from the others, because she was told just to get black skirts and white shirts and cloaks. She bought those things, but in the US, so she wore an Alexander Wang blouse, Miu Miu skirt and a vintage Roberta Di Camerino velvet cloak. Leia went ahead and stared taking off her shirt, making a small murmur that she was too lazy to go to the bathroom or something, to reveal her La Perla intimates. The girls just seemed off put, but didn't say anything. She decided to leave the boots on; it simply said black shoes, so they seemed to fit that. It took her a few moments to dress, and then the conductor told them to get off the train but leave luggage there. Leia didn't really want to leave her Louis Vuitton luggage, but it would be awkward as hell dragging her huge trunks, so there seemed she had no other option.

She did as instructed, and followed the first years to a dock and some boats. Leia found herself in a boat with three nervous eleven year olds, and soon in some small room with all the other 11-year-olds in front of some professor explaining what Hogwarts was all about. Leia didn't really listen, but soon enough, she, with all of the first years, were standing in a line waiting to have some hat read their fortune or something. It seemed like she blinked and all the sudden she was in the "Great Hall" or something and a member of ZZ Top was announcing that people would be sorted. _Oh, _Leia thought, _that must be like the head of the school, not a member of ZZ Top… bummer. _

She was called first, of course, the curse (or blessing) given to those with last names starting with "A". She walked up to the stool and sat down as the old hat was put on her head. Leia was still wondering who was carrying her luggage when the hat spoke to her, almost inside her head.

"Hmmm… You seem to have the whit and knowledge of a Ravenclaw, you're not afraid to stand up for yourself like a Gryffindor, but the ambition and cunning nature of a Slytherin, but you seem impulsive and non-purebloods will have trouble there…" The hat murmured. Leia felt impatient.

"Hey, let's get this show on the road buddy." She said angrily.

"SLYTHERIN!" Some of the crowd clapped as she took her a seat. Rolling her eyes she stared at her future classmates. _They all look really British,_ she thought to herself, _I'm probably look really American. Wonderful. _She sat down at the nearest spot at what appeared to be the Slytherin table, just looking around at her peers. Her eyes met momentarily with a white-yellow-haired girl from another table with a blue and brown tie on. Leia thought that meant like Raven-something… The girl's hair effortlessly waved down into oblivion. She had a small frame that was covered in the school uniform. Her kiss bruised lips was in a small amused smile, as if seeing people being sorted was like a funny animal trick. Her far-set big blue eyes were glistening and check bones softly sticking out. Something about her captivated Leia, something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"So who are you?" said the male voice sitting next to her, interrupting her trance.

"Uh- no one." She turned to face this stranger as she responded. It was some tall, wiry boy looked just about as bored as she did. He scratched his head, moving around his already messed up short hair. He had soft features, but a sharp nose. Something about him made him look genuine. His eyes were slightly squinted and he licked his lips. He kind of smirked as he sifted positions slightly in his chair, like Leia's remark made him feel more comfortable.

"Are you going to blind me now, like a one-eyed giant?" he asked.

"What?"

"Oh never mind, it's from a mythi-" He said his face losing its amusement.

"Oh no, I get it, it's from the Odyssey, when Odysseus is messing with the Poly-guy. I'm just surprised someone other than me got that reference." She said, honestly. He laughed a little and nodded his head.

"I see, I see, few wizards enjoy classic literature. Your accent indicates you're from the states I presume..?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Correct, unfortunately. When does this thing end?" she said looking at her black Nixon watch.

"Never." He said rolling his eyes. Leia chuckled.

"So I was smoking on the train ride up here, and I was wondering if it was cool to smoke, like, anywhere or if the other girls in my little cabin were just too scared of me to tell me differently."

"Probably the latter. I've seen some older wizards smoking pipes and the like, but you're probably the only student that smokes cigarettes. I doubt there is an actually rule referencing tobacco use, so just keep on being intimidating and you'll probably get away with it."

"You're not intimidated by me?"

"Oh, no, I am. It took all my courage just to breathe in your general direction."

Leia snorted. She admired his crooked smile.

They sat in silence as the sorting ended. People ate their ridiculously sized feast and chatted while the boy next to her stayed pretty quiet, and so did she. A few people introduced themselves, but whatever names they said Leia immediately forgot. She and the boy's silence might have been uncomfortable to some, but to her it seemed natural like they were comfortable with the lack of conversation. It reminded Leia of how she and her brother had been just a day earlier. The boy next to her seemed to be the same kind of introverts that the Allen twins were, and Leia was happy she had found a kindred spirit.

The feast ended and some teachers gave their remarks. Leia was taking metal notes on which ones she would particularly hate the most. Umbridge was at the top of that list. Umbridge had a wave about her that made Leia's stomach turn in knots.

Upon leaving, she turned to the boy next to her.

"So it turns out that I'm not really no one, but Leia Allen."

"Huh, well then Leia, I am Theodor Nott."

"See you around, or maybe _not_." Leia said and smiled at her bad joke.

"I've heard that one before…" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"I'll work on better puns for when I see you next." She said, while he laughed and disappeared in a crowd.

She followed the other people with green ties to what turned out to be the Syltherin common room, where she then went to her dorm, which she shared with a four other girls. Three of them, who were attached at the hip, were named something like Pansy, Tracey, and Mill-something. The one girl who was not really with their group was named Daphne, she had a long face, pronounced features and long wavy dirty-blonde hair. Daphne seemed to be the Leia's only roommate who wasn't annoying and gossipy, but Leia felt like she and Daphne didn't have any common interests, so perhaps later they might be friends through common enemy's. Pansy and the others chatted for some time while Leia continued reading her book.

"Hey Leia, weren't you sitting next to Theo?" one girl, Pansy, asked bringing Leia out of her reading.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." She said feeling awkward.

"Your parents must be really rich, isn't that a Celine tote?" she asked pointing to a bag on Leia's bed.

"We get along comfortably, and yes it is." Leia said curtly. She felt like she was in the movie _Mean Girls_, and Pansy was Regina.

"It's really cute, how much was it?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Leia said staring at her straight in the eye. It _was a little over a thousand dollars, but really, it wasn't her business._

"Well then, good night Leia." Pansy snorted, before giving an insulted look and leaving Leia alone to finish her reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, person. I've decided to put a pairing on this for the purposes of getting more traffic. Unfortunately that gives some of the story away, but you'll just have to deal. Enjoy kiddos. And review, you can even type gibberish and I would be pretty damn excited.

I don't own things, obviously. Rated M. Have fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Soundtrack: Kids by Sleigh Bells

She woke up the next morning feeling unimpressed; she came from all the way the states for _this bullshit_. Her neck was sore, and her tailbone hurt. She walked it off and quickly got dressed in a McQ structured blazer, a Gucci blouse, Versus black skirt, and Alexander McQueen black wedge sandals. She heard the other girls quietly gossip about her. She heard things like, "She shops in muggle stores," (Leia figured the word 'muggle' was British slang for rich or high-end) and "I heard she just got naked in front of three Gryffindors." Leia tried to ignore them, but, whatever. She didn't have the greatest reputation in the states either.

Daphne gave her directions to her first class. The professor, snake or something, left the seating chart on the over-head and she found her seat. A familiar wave of blonde hair sat next to her, in Leia's delight. She was even prettier up close. She carried an odd magazine in her hands and smiled quietly.

"Hi, I'm Leia Allen." She said quietly enough so only the girl heard.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." She replied in a sweet voice. It almost could have been taken as a stoner-ish voice, but it sounded more child-like. _Luna,_ Leia thought to herself, _God, that name fits her perfectly_. Then Leia noticed some curious-looking earrings she was wearing.

"I like your earrings, Luna." She said honestly. Luna almost blushed.

"They're dirigible plums, they have the ability to help one accept the extraordinary."

"Your words sound like poetry…" Leia said with a small smile while admiring Luna's facial features. Luna actually blushed this time, as if she could read Leia's thoughts.

The rest of the class was a lecture on boring things Leia sort of took notes on. Instead, Leia focused on the girl next to her, watching her fingers, how she held her quill (apparently pens are overrated here), the way she re-arranged her legs…

At the end of class they both whispered a quiet goodbye before parting ways.

Her next class was harder to find, so she ended up being the last student to walk in. She looked around for a seat, only one was open, next to some white-blonde haired kid, but it was not the girl she fancied. The teacher wasn't in the class yet, so everyone was pretty relaxed with students chatting, standing around, and she even thought that she saw a paper plane… or was that a paper bird?

"So I'm gonna sit here..." Leia said almost as a question to the blonde kid, sitting at her clamed desk.

"Whatever." The kid said unenthused.

"Charming." Leia said under her breath, not really meaning too say it out loud.

"What did you say?" The kid said a little pissed, turning to her. _I should think through my comments before I say them; burning bridges on the first day probably isn't smart, _she thought to herself as she slumped down on the seat. She looked at the kid for the first time. He was surprisingly attractive, like stupidly attractive. In fact, his attractive-ness made Leia a little upset. His sharp nose was in disgust, check bones sticking out making a line down to the edge of his mouth that didn't look amused. His angular face looked pissed off, but Leia was pretty sure this guy would look good in any facial expression.

"What's this teacher's name?" Leia asked changing the subject, "Like Um-something…?"

"Dolores Umbridge. So you're the new American girl, right?" He looked her up and down curiously, like trying to figure out if the rumors were true. His gray eyes were in slits, half with anger and half with curiousity. Leia had that feeling that others were talking about her, it made her hair stand on end.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they tell me!" Leia said almost trying to be cute.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine." He said sounding bored. The boy's light blonde hair was slicked back, but not flat on his head, instead in a style that reminded Leia of a blonde Elvis Presley. Sure, he was beautiful, but something about his persona turned Leia off. He seemed just an ass hole.

_Yeah I bet you give yourself a lot of pleasure,_ Leia thought with a smirk.

"'Give myself pleasure?' You better watch what you say, Leia isn't it? I'm not someone you want to mess with." He said through his teeth.

_Oh, I said that out loud didn't I… Dammit, Leia this guy is too attractive to piss off … eh, it feels like he's the kind of person who is so much of a shit-head that his attractiveness is irrelevant. This guy isn't worth being nice too._ Leia's thoughts convinced her that, in fact, he was the someone that she would want to mess with.

"Well, buddy, you can suck your own dick for all I care." She said, not caring about his reaction.

At that moment the professor came into the class, which turned silent. Umbridge went on a speech about some bullshit Leia wasn't interested in. Leia made a rather impressive doodle of a giant bear fighting Godzilla for the time being, she felt her neighbor's anger rising, but she ignored it. Her seatmate is an ass hole, and he can be angry as much as he fucking wants to. Leia was over him. Finally, Umbridge started passing out books, that were elementary at best, and class was over.

Some moments later, she was in the great hall, looking for a place to sit for lunch. She looked around for Luna, that Nott kid, Daphne, or maybe even a place to escape and eat alone (a _Mean Girls_ scene in a bathroom flashed through her eyes). She looked at the Slytherin table, where a gaggle of girls (three fourths of Leia's roommates were present), were glaring at her. She could feel imaginary lasers from their eyes burning right through her. _God,_ she thought, _was this all about not wanting to tell them about how much my bag costs? Or the whole changing clothes thing… _Then she saw, right in the centre of them, was that blonde kid that she had just to suck his own dick. _Oh, maybe it's that._

Looking closer, there were many other faces looking at her, but with faces of amusement rather than discontentment. Then she saw Nott, his thin lips turned into a crooked smile and he waved her over. The other kids looked at her with a similar curiosity that she'd been getting all day, but this time with laughter in their faces.

"Leia, did you tell Draco to he could suck his own dick?" Theo said, clearing a space for her across from his seat.

"Is that his name?" Leia said as the table laughed more at a joke she didn't really get.

"Draco's been throwing a wobbly! He couldn't keep his hair on!" He said laughing. Leia could have used subtitles in for this moment, but she thought she understood. At that moment Draco, sitting a few people over, sent her the stank eye, which she would have worked more for a girl. She couldn't help from laughing right at him. _At least I'm not the only one who thinks he's a little shit._

"And you pissed off Pansy, and like smoked fags on the train, and then gave Katy Bell and friends a strip show, right?" Said another kid next to Theo, was that what they called him?

"Don't remember who Katy Bell is, but that kind of sounds me." She said realizing just all that she had done in the last few hours. She thought she heard some guy near her say, "She's bad-ass."

"Are you awful with names or just uninterested?" Theo said with a smirk.

"A little bit of both, actually. And the rest of you are…?" Leia said pointing to the people who sat all around her.

"Marcus Flint" said one guy with exceptionally bad teeth.

"Adrian Pucey," said one guy whose hair that screamed, 'I'm a douche bag.'

"Blaise Zabini, it's nice to meet you, Leia Allen." The rich voice came from a surprisingly attractive guy, but none the less the token black kid of the group.

A few others introduced themselves, but none were very interesting or interested in her at that point.

"So do you guys not like this Draco kid?" Leia said after the introductions.

"He's one of our best friends," Marcus Flint started.

"But most of the time he's such a wanka." Finished Adrian Pucey. They all kind of had their chuckle for a moment and then directed their questions back to Leia.

"So, are you enjoying getting out of the colonies? Where are you from, specifically?" Theo asked with eyebrows raised. He had a good face, his bone structure shown wonderfully in this light; he looked like a guy that would be in like Dior Homme advert. His wording made her laugh.

"Colonies? Sure, I guess. I'm live St. Louis, but I have spent a lot of time in New York. But people sound so proper in British accents; it almost sounds a little silly."

"Silly?"

"Well, yeah, I feel like I should be wearing a top hat, be smoking a pipe and holding a cane. I feel so fancy here." Leia said as others laughed. Leia personally didn't think her comment was really worth a laugh, but she went along with it.

"So do you plan on making a career in fucking with people's heads or is it just a hobby?" Blaise Zambini said with an emphasis on the word "fucking".

"Well I don't want to be a Politian, so I guess it will be a hobby."

"So what kind of wizarding folks do you have in America?" someone asked.

"Uh- I donno, rather unorganized ones? Well, the US doesn't have a formalized community of magical people, like you guys do. Instead we just have small private schools that teach young wizards how not to kill themselves with magic and how to not attract too much attention to yourself and things like that. Then we take classes like math and literature, which are apparently irrelevant here…We don't have any ministry or whatever. Everything's known by word of mouth. So if, like, your parents aren't wizards than you mostly end up being known as a freak kid and your very own TV special. But, like, we barely get news about what's happening over here, other than it's bad and shit's going down."

Leia was oddly impressed by the way people were captivated by what she was saying. When she spoke of the 'shit's going down' some people either snorted or looked worried.

"That's an understatement." Theo said. He seemed to speaking about some political agenda or something, but right at that moment, there: right behind Theo, sat Luna, looking angelic. She sat with a group of people who seemed to have a something that Leia couldn't put her finger on.; like there was a vibe emanating from them that said that they were 'somebodys'. There was one brunette girl, who was abnormally pretty, scolding some guy with red hair whose back was facing Leia, and next to her was a laughing kid with dark messy hair and round glasses. There were a few other people around them, but it seemed like they were avoided by others. Almost like they had some disease and people were afraid of catching it.

Theo seemed to notice Leia's lack of focus, and turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, have you met Potter yet?" Theo said with one eyebrow arched.

"Who?" Leia said. "Potter? Is he the school's drug dealer or what?"

They laughed at this and then realized that she might not know who the fuck they were talking about.

"Wait. Do you not know who Harry Potter is?" Blaise said, looking confused and surprised.

"Nope." They all looked at Leia like she was insane. After a moment the kid with douche bag hair spoke up.

"Well she has to meet him, right now." Pucey said standing up.

They all sort of grinned and stood up with Flint. Theo rolled his eyes, but Leia could feel someone's hand on her arm gesturing for her to stand and follow them. She thought she heard Blaise say, "Malfoy, you'll wanna see this."

The brunette was the only one to see the group of Slytherins walk up to their table. She glared at them and whispered to the other two, and the face of the messy-haired glasses-wearer that she could see, lost his smile. Marcus Flint cleared his throat, getting their attention, while Leia was pushed to the front of the small crowd.

"Well, Mr. Harry Potter, I do indeed think we have a first for you. This here girl-" he turned to me, and before he could say another word, the brunette girl interrupted him.

"Leia Allen, transfer from a private wizarding school in America. Fifth year, Slytherin."

This seemed to make Flint a little annoyed... "Well, yes, Miss Allen here, a lovely girl I'm afraid has no idea who you are, Mr. Potter, and upon hearing your name thought you were a drug dealer."

Draco Malfoy all the sudden made his presence known, coming up behind Leia and laughing.

"Oh- you mean there are people other than muggles and mudbloods who don't know the courageous acts of Potter and the golden trio?" Malfoy scoffed. "Well, it looks like Potter might not be as famous as he likes to think he is."

"That's enough Malfoy." The brunette said again, giving him a cruel look. More people laughed at the brunette's comment, not laughing _with_ her, but _at _her.

"All you guys are such ass holes." Leia said. She was not quite sure why she made that thought known. The laughter of the Slytherins stopped abruptly. Leia continued:

"What the fuck are your problems? Is his guy famous for like fucking all your mothers, because then this little interaction here would make sense. You guys are using me as some little joke because where I come from we don't give a shit about who ever the fuck this guy is?" She turned to who she assumed was Harry for a side note, "No offence, whichever person you are, but yeah I have no idea who you are. Big fucking deal, right? Is this how it's gonna be all the time with people in green ties, cuz if so, I'll just never fucking talk to you shits again."

Many on-lookers attempted to hide their laughter as the people around her in matching ties got angrier. Leia could have sworn she heard Theo laughing, but that might have just been her imagination. Malfoy, of course was the first person to give a retort.

"You good-for-nothing, little sl-"

Leia didn't let him finish.

"Oh and you, Malfoy, or whatever, you are the fucking worst of them all. I'm pretty sure you're just a terrible person all around. What insecurity are you trying to make up for? Huh? Is it a tiny penis? Because that makes sense. Is it a vagina? Because vaginas are awesome and having one is nothing to be ashamed about-"

Draco cut her off by giving her a back-handed slap to the face. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised her. It barely took her a second to recover before she punched him square in the face. As Draco fell back, his nose bleeding, she turned on her heel and marched out the cafeteria. As she walked, she heard the sound of people cheering and clapping, but she didn't look back. Leia kept walking until she could find the first place where there was a window for her to smoke. She pulled out a pack from her pocket and lit it by just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy chapter three, ya'll. Thanks to all who subscribed and made this a favorite. It's pretty awesome. Review 'cuz it's nice. Or don't. Your call.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Soundtrack: Cheap and Cheerful by The Kills

She heard footsteps behind her. It was probably a teacher here to expel her for breaking Malfoy's nose and smoking or one of the many other taboo things she had done in the last twenty four hours. She didn't turn around to face these footsteps and instead they spoke.

"His penis is above average size, so I don't know what his real problem is." She turned around to Theo's smirking face. "I caught him wanking off one night last year, and was surprised and slightly impressed."

"Huh. I could have sworn it was the tiny penis…"

"That's what we all thought." They both kind of laughed.

"So I haven't come up with any more puns for you name…." Leia said, and after a pause blurted out: "Not!"

She slapped her knee as if her bad pun was funny.

"Yeah, that the only one." She finished, as he sort of laughed.

"I'll forgive you. How long have you been smoking?" Theo asked, smiling a little at her.

"I just stepped out here."

"In your lifetime."

"Oh, since I was twelve."

They paused for a moment and Theo nodded, as Leia took a drag.

"Why are you friends with them?" Leia said; it was a question she couldn't _not_ ask. He paused for a moment.

"His, Draco's, parents- well all of our parents are a part of this sort of… Well, I guess you could call it a club. And this club is very, well let's call it exclusive, and when you're parents are in the club, you're expected to be in the club and if you're not then they'll hate you."

"What kind of club is this?"

Theo cleared his throat.

"Well it's a club that follows this guy. And, since you didn't know who Harry is, I take it you don't know what I mean by 'you-know-who.'" Leia shook her head. "He also goes by 'the dark lord', 'he who must not be named'…" Leia shrugged, and Theo continued. "Well his name is Lord Voldemort, and he had a thing in the seventies and eighties of killing muggles and muggle-borns."

"What's a muggle?" It seemed that Leia's hypothesis of slang for rich wasn't correct…

"Do American's not use that word? It means a non-magical person."

"Oh, we just call them not wizards, or like, normal people." Leia couldn't help feeling that the word muggle was somehow rather derogatory.

"Well, he killed a bunch of those people and then there were people trying to stop him, and they are called The Order of the Phoenix. And people who are on his side are called Death Eaters, we're all purebloods and everything... And all of our parents are in that club. So that's why we're friends. But we all sort of hate each other, but Blaise isn't too bad, and Malfoy can actually be not awful if you get to know him."

Leia tried to ignore how much this group sounded like Nazis.

"Okay, three questions, number one, is this a cult?"

"Sort of…. Yeah, yeah…" he paused, and then said, "yeah it's definitely a cult."

"Okay… and what does Harry Potter have to do with anything?"

"Oh, well, right. Harry's parents were a part of The Order, and The Dark Lord went to kill him and his parents and he did succeed in killing his parents but Harry became the first person to survive the killing curse. All Harry was left with is a small lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. And since The Dark Lord has been in unofficial hiding, and Harry and he have had some battles or whatever in his years at Hogwarts… And with the power of knowledge and friendship anything is possible or whatever. Most of the Slytherins hate him just because it's someone to blame all of their problems on. So, yeah, last question?"

"Why does anyone give a fuck about blood purity? Like, in the states, we might care more about if you were gay or black or Muslim or something, I don't understand why anyone cares."

Theo cleared his throat. Leia felt concerned that she shouldn't have asked his question.

"Well that's a hard question that I asked, well in different words, to my parents and they laughed for a moment before realizing I was serious." He paused as if the next sentence out of his mouth would be extra painful. "And then they told me that muggles are below us and that mudbloods are dirty people. Uh- if you don't know 'mudblood' is another word for muggle-borns. Do you call them something different?"

"Yes. We call them wizards and witches." Leia said sternly, a disgusted by it all. _So they'd call my mom a 'mudblood,' wouldn't they?_

At that moment Professor Umbridge came into their corridor, and cleared her throat a little obnoxiously to get their attention, as if the pink colour of her clothing wasn't enough.

"Mr. Nott, if you would do me the pleasure of giving me a moment alone with Miss Allen…" she said in her shrill voice. Theo kind of whispered "sure" as he scurried out of the area, not wanting to be a part of what happens next.

"What's the buzz?" Leia asked Umbridge without a tone of respect in her voice, and took another drag of her cigarette, making Umbridge give out a little cough.

"Miss Allen, in the course of twenty-four hours, you have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble. You are aware of that, correct?"

"And what are my charges?"

"Well, for one, Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing right now with a broken nose-"

"Well, for one, he bitch-slapped be across the face-"

"Miss Allen, do not use such un-lady-like language in front of-"

"Un-lady-like? What else should I call it? Pimp-slapped? Gave me the back-hand? Either way, I don't think I would ever want to be a part of the ladies who lunch-"

"Miss Allen! I will _not_ tolerate back talk from a stu-"

"Oh, I think you really mean you will not tolerate a strong young woman who stands up for herself in the face of authority, un-afraid that she might deem herself unworthy of being called one of her own gender-"

At this point the both of them were nearly shouting when Professor McGonagall interrupted them both:

"LADIES, PLEASE. Miss Allen, it is unnecessary to raise your voice in such a way to a teacher, and Deloris, keep your composure. We will take this matter up with the head of Miss Allen and Mr. Malfoy's house at once. Please Miss Allen, follow me."

Leia stomped out her cigarette. Without a lingering look at Umbridge, she then walked behind a teacher she hadn't officially met yet. The walked for some time silently and McGonagall didn't even look back at Leia. Leia spoke after a while, a question that she couldn't keep quiet:

"Professor McGonagall, please, is breaking Mr. Malfoy's nose and raising my voice to Umbridge an expellable offence?" She asked as kindly as she knew how.

"Well, that will all depend upon Professor Snape's judgment."

"Well, if I am expelled, I want you to know, that I punched Malfoy in as an impulsive reaction to a slap in the face from him, as I'm sure you know. However, I received this slap because I refused to be used to insult another student. Well, I guess you know the other student, Harry Potter..."

McGonagall stopped for a moment, and turned to look at Leia's face. The professor seemed to be reading something on Leia's face. Abruptly, without another word, she led Leia into Professor Snape's office to find Malfoy already there, with a small bandage on his nose.

McGonagall walked up to Snape and they had some quiet words pass between them. Leia looked at Draco, both of them looking equally embarrassed. Draco however, had some-sort of paper towel or something to his bleeding nose. He looked quite pathetic.

"Don't they have magic to fix that?" Leia asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Draco snorted. "Apparently my punishment is more important than my general health."

"Just like the government…." Leia said almost chuckling.

"Exactly…"

"I guess you should know that I don't always make a very accurate first impression…" Leia added after a pause.

"Well, I don't normally slap girls, so I guess first impressions aren't really my forte either." Malfoy said while looking at Leia with knowing eyes.

"Well, I heard you're parents are in a semi-cult or something, but I guess we don't choose what cult our parents join, so I won't judge you because of them..."

Malfoy smiled a little, a sad smile as if he remembered a bittersweet memory in her words.

"You'll be one of the first people to not judge me because of my parents. Thank you, I don't deserve you kindness."

Leia was taken aback by his words. She stood in silence, not knowing how to reply to that.

While the two teenagers 'made up' in a way, Professor Snape glanced over to see this altercation. Mildly impressed, he made his decision.

"Miss Allen, I will let you know, that we do not tolerate violence of any kind at this school, and Mr. Malfoy, I disappointed in you especially. Well, in refection of the current circumstances, I will let have decided to let you two off easily with one month's detention starting today. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday both of you will meet here for detention with myself, and every Tuesday with Professor McGonagal, and every Friday with Professor Umbridge. Is that understood?"

They both nodded their heads.

"That is all. You two may leave."

Leia walked out of Snape's office with Malfoy, and she was a little astonished that she didn't get expelled for her actions, while Malfoy thought the punishment was over exaggerated. _So I guess they're cool with me smoking and getting naked in font of other people and nearly yelling at a teacher…._

"A whole bloody month…" Malfoy muttered under his breath while thinking of other complaints in his head.

"Fuck, detention with Umbridge is gonna suck." Leia said groaning, realizing the consequence.

"Damnit. Snape's shouldn't be so bad though, he lets Slytherins off pretty easily."

"Good. That will be at the least of my worries for now."

As they walked down the corridor, a figure immerged. It was a slytherin girl of 6'2" with a long face and longer wavy dark hair, and on her feet, making her even taller, were a pair of three inch platform sneakers.

"I love your creepers!" Leia gasped walking over to the girl.

"Thank you, I adore these shoes, have we met? I'm Astoria Greengrass and you're the only girl in this whole school that could pull off those Alexander McQueens." The girl said with the same excitement. When Leia got a better look at her face, she realized she must be Daphne's sister: they looked exactly the same, only the hair colour set them apart.

"Blah- I'm Leia Allen. I'm so happy that there is someone else here that dresses fabulously. I felt so alone."

"So you're the new American fifth year, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Leia said rolling her eyes.

The two girls happy to find each other started giggling and gossiping to themselves, by the time Leia noticed that Draco had left, he was long gone. Leia found him interesting… like there was something about him that was very complicated. Leia was forced to part with her new friend because lunch was over and she needed to get to Transfigurations.

Once again, Leia was the last to enter the room and was forced by fate to find her new seat-mate. All the seats by Slytherins were taken, so she was forced to branch out of her house- something she was almost looking forward too. The only seat left was next to the brunette who sat with Harry Potter at lunch a half hour earlier. _At least she's pretty_, Leia thought to herself while sitting down next to her.

"Hullo, we sort of met earlier…" Leia awkwardly said, trying to seem normal about it all.

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione Granger, next to me is Ron Weasely, and then Harry." She said pointing to the people in her row.

"Cool, cool, cool." Leia replied, awkwardness still in her voice.

"Is your name from Star Wars by chance?" Harry asked, leaning over to make eye contact. Leia laughed, this was the first wizard who had asked her that.

"It is! My dad's a huge Star Wars geek. I actually have a twin brother named Luke, but he and I are more Star Trek people ourselves."

"That's really funny." He replied with a look of surprise and humor on his face.

"You know you're not the first girl to punch Malfoy, right?" said Ron, the red head in-between the two others.

"I'm not? I feel so unoriginal. Who?" Leia replied.

"You're sittin next to 'er." He replied, smirking. Leia turned behind her, realized she was on the end of the row, so that meant…

"Hermione! Did you get a month's detention too?" Leia said, surprised that the girl next to her, who seemed outspoken but not violent.

"Well, no… In my third year, I hit him in the nose, but it wasn't in front of many people and I don't think Malfoy would admit it to anyone else." Hermione said, blushing. It looked good on her.

"That's bad-ass. I should have done that… now I have a month's detention with him because he slapped me first."

"Who's the teacher?" Ron asked.

"It changes, on some days I have it with Snape, other's McGonagall, and on Friday's I have it with Umbridge. That'll be the worst."

"I have detention with her tonight." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me how it goes."

And with that, class started. Transfiguration was one of Leia's best subjects, next to charms. They stared off with taking notes on the theory of _Inanimatus Conjurus_, a spell she had already mastered. She could do it at great distances without use of a wand or saying aloud the incantation. At her previous school, they focused on wand-less, non-verbal spells so that one could perform them in front of non-wizards.

This review bored Leia, and she found her eyes drooping until a soft noise of her pencil dropping made her eyes open. Without thinking, she wiggled her fingers, and conquered it into her hand, and started doodling. The only person that saw this was the neighbor to her left, Hermione Granger.

After class, Leia started thinking about the nap she would take later this afternoon, and when she was just outside of the classroom, Hermione grabbed her arm and pushed her to the side with her eyebrows pushed together, not in anger but in confusion.

"Was I hallucinating, or did you silently and wand-less-ly conger your dropped pencil into your hand?" Hermione asked, talking rather quickly.

"Uh, yeah…" Leia said awkwardly, feeling like Hermione was freaking out over nothing.

"How- when did you learn to do that?" Hermione said, eyes wide.

"Like a while ago… maybe seventh grade- well that's like the third year equivalent."

"Can you do many other spells without your wand or speaking out loud?"

"Yeah- once I've done a spell a few times correctly I don't need it anymore… I'm guessing this isn't very common here."

"No, it's rather extraordinary. I think you're a very powerful witch, Leia Allen…" Her voice faded as she walked away, lost in thought. _That was weird._

Her last class was Arithmancy, she took Pre-Arithmancy last year, and she was slightly above average at it, but uninterested in it. She took this class with Hermione Granger, but this time sat next to some nameless Ravenclaw. Hermione kept on looking over at her with some frustration, but appeared to be deep in thought. Leia ignored it, and just focused on taking notes on number charts.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay excitement! This is the first SEX chapter. As in there are sexual actions in this chapter. I also posted part of this as a one shot, 'cuz I enjoy one shots. I'm excited, I don't know about you. It's femslash so get ready for some lady on lady time. The reviews seriously make my day, so thanks in advance.

Rated M for language and SEXSEXSEXSEX

I'm not JK Rowling, read accordingly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Wtf? By OK Go

The next few days were similar to the first, she sat next to Luna in potions, Draco in DADA, the nameless Ravenclaw in Arithmacy, but instead she sat next to Harry in transfigurations. She also had charms, which is her strongest subject, and sat next to Theodor Nott, and then there was Muggle Studies, where she slept through because she already knew every stupid thing the teacher attempted to teach the class. In her spare time, she bonded with Astoria about shoes and Theodor about art and literature. They became somewhat of a trio themselves, sitting around a table in the Slytherin common room drinking tea (except Leia, the American, who had black coffee), and discussing whatever came their way.

Unfortunately, she and Luna hadn't spoken very much. That fact, of course, had no effect on Leia's crush, except perhaps making it stronger. Leia liked to pretend that they actually had some sort of relationship, and she liked to ponder the colour scheme for their wedding. Leia was a repeat offender of making up a relationship in her head, a bad habit that started at age three. By age 15, she had countless imaginary children with practical strangers and was married to many celebrities. This cute hobby might have been fine if it didn't make rejection that much more terrible. _I can't believe Kurt Cobain died before we even had the chance to have the wedding._ Other than the lack of an actual relationship with Luna, her roommates who still gossiped about her, Umbridge's general lack of teaching skills, and wearing a uniform, Leia was enjoying her time at Hogwarts.

She illustrated all of this in her letters to her brother every other day. Luke noted that her actions on the first day were "all great examples of teenage angst mixed with feminism," Luna sounded "simply dreamy," but "pink is so cliché for a lesbian wedding" and that he was sure Malfoy "had a baby penis."

Detention was something that Leia was skilled at getting out of, and she predicted to do just that with Umbridge's detention. She could handle the others because Draco served his dentation with her, so she could complain to someone, but on Fridays they had one-on-ones with her. There was no way Leia was going to survive being alone in the same room as that woman for any more than five minutes, much less a whole hour. When she had asked Harry how it went he avoided the subject.

As she walked towards Umbridge's office, she saw Draco come out of it rubbing his right hand. _Oh god,_ she thought, _are you fucking kidding me?_

"Draco, is she really using blood quills?" Leia hushed him over, attempting to be subtle.

"Yeah," he said a little embarrassed.

"You know, we haven't used that in the states since like the '60s, because of two reasons, one it's awful and two we've found a way around it." With a wave of her hand, she summoned two bottles from her Chanel satchel that levitated into her hands, one was a clear mixture marked 'Healing' the other a dark brown liquid marked 'In Case of BQ.'

"I always forget you can do wand-less and silent spells…"Draco said, mentally recounting all the times Leia was too lazy pick up something, like a pencil, so instead it floated into her hand.

"Yeah, freaked out Granger the first time she saw me do it…" Leia said, still not knowing what Hermione's problem was. She then opened the healing bottle and put it over Draco's scars that healed instantly. Then she took the 'In Case of BQ' bottle and poured out enough to fill the cap and took it like a shot.

"God that tastes like shit." Leia said spitting out her tongue and gagging a little.

"What are you doing?" Draco said raising one eyebrow, not sure what to take in.

"I'll tell you later, but I'll tell you, I'll probably be out early."

Leia then pushed herself through Draco to Umbridge's door. She opened it to find a room that was exactly what she expected- well almost. Leia expected the pink, but not the kittens. Plates with moving kittens on them decorated the walls and mewed when she came in. Everything was over-laced, over-pinked and it made Leia want to vomit. However, she kept her composure and set a little smile on her face.

"Good Evening, Professor Umbridge."

"Good Evening, Miss Allen, tonight you will be writing lines for me. Please take your seat." She gestured towards the small desk that sat next to Umbridge's own. There, was a single sheet of white paper and next to it long, skinny, black quills. Leia sat down at her seat and played dumb.

"What shall I do about ink?"

Umbridge laughed and said, "Oh you won't need ink for these quills. Now, the line you will right is, 'I must be a lady.' And just write it until the message sinks in."

_"I must be a lady" huh, Umbridge? I'm going to call up my Riot Grrrl friends and we're going to shove these blood quills right up your ass._ Leia thought, making angry threats that she would never actually carry out.

Leia then nodded and using her very best handwriting wrote the phrase, 'I must be a lady.' After writing the first line, she noticed Umbridge flex her fingers out, like her hand was uncomfortable. _It's working_. Leia continued to write the same line over again, but it was on the third time that Umbridge seemed to realize what was happening to her. Instead of the phrase 'I must be a lady' showing up on Leia's hand, it appeared on Umbridge's.

She screamed in terror, turned to Leia and yelled at her to, 'GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!'

And so Leia left with a smile on her face. The wonders of American wizardry never cease to amaze her. She waltzed out of the teacher's office with a wave of arrogance. _We might not have some ministry, or even general organization, but we've got that._ While Leia walked proudly towards her common room, she found Luna walking in the opposite direction. Leia stopped her, almost involuntarily.

"Luna!" she said upon seeing her long blonde hair and wide eyes. She was now in street clothes, and on her way outside.

"Leia, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the forbidden forest to feed Thestrals, would you like to join me?"

"Yes." Leia answered, quickly. Her shoes were almost like actual boots, but were six inch (with a two inch platform) rubber heeled, black leather boots with a buckle on them. They were Burberry Prorsum, but she wasn't about to run back and miss this opportunity to spend some alone time with Luna. She just hoped her shoes could handle a little dirt.

The day was a little chilly, but not too bad. Leia was glad for her Boy by Brand of Outsiders green and gray colour blocked sweater. While walking down the path, Luna explained more about them, while Leia vaguely listened. Leia was more focused on how she and Luna's hands kept brushing against one another, and how Luna didn't pull away. When they finally arrived near the forest, Luna got a little quiet. Just as she started walking into the shroud of trees, Leia tripped over a root and almost fell over.

"You can take my hand, silly." Luna said offering her palm. Leia took it with a small smile, as their hands touched and fingers inter-wound, something about it felt right. After a few more moments of Luna leading Leia, they finally came to a clearing where a few Thestrals were.

_._

"Can you see them?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes. It's because when I was in New York as a kid and I witnessed a pretty bad car crash. There were five bodies ripped apart. It was strange, but not too traumatic. I was like 7."

"I saw my mother die when an experiment of hers went wrong."

"How old where you?"

"Nine."

"I would tell you I'm sorry, but I bet you've heard that before. And I can tell you're strong enough to be without my pity."

Luna paused for a moment, a surprised at her words.

"I have, and I'm happy you don't feel sorry for me, too many people do. I miss her a lot, but we have to keep on growing and not dwell on such sad things."

Leia's thumb, on the hand Luna was holding, rubbed the back out Luna's hand for a moment while they stood in silence.

"They are kind of beautiful creatures." Leia said while Luna detached her hand to get out a dead raccoon out her bag, and then threw it to one of them.

"Misunderstood, but I do think they're beautiful."

They stood while observing the black boney creatures for endless minutes, while Luna every once in a while threw another raccoon. Every time one of Thestrals got closer to them, it stumbled away after a moment. Once they realized that Luna had no more raccoons, they went away. After a moment, Luna pulled out a blanket, and sat down. Leia followed her down.

"Do you mind if we sit for a moment?" Luna asked.

"Not at all, I like it here."

They sat in silence for a long moment, and then Leia decided to be bold and just go for it. That way Luna could go on and reject her and Leia would be that much closer to getting over her. Leia turned to Luna.

"Luna, I think you're really amazing."

Luna turned her face to Leia's and took Leia's cheek in her hand before kissing her gently. This surprised Leia, but she reacted quickly, pushing slightly into Luna's lips and brushing her fingers against Luna's neck. They parted for a moment and reconnected, their lips burning. Leia's tongue ran across Luna's lips that opened at the touch. When their tongues met, Leia let out a soft moan that Luna reacted to by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. Leia took her other hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. Their bodies' were pressing up against one another as their tongues' danced. The parted for air and Leia attached her mouth to Luna's neck, which earned her a gasp.

"I've dreamt about this." Luna whispered. That turned Leia on even more to think of Luna imagining them snogging (and hopefully more). Leia traced her tongue to her collar bone and dragged her teeth on it. Luna moved her hands and tugged on Leia's shirt. This surprised Leia even more, but she pulled away for a moment to pull over her shirt and reveal her white lace Stella McCartney bra. As soon as Luna saw her C cup breast, her hands went straight for them. Another moan escaped Leia at the feel of Luna's warm hands against the cold. Luna's hands pulled down some of the lace on Leia's bra to reveal her very hard nipples that Luna quickly attended to, one with her mouth, and the other she pinched and flicked with her fingers.

"Oh Luna." Leia gasped. This was all too much for her, just the thought that Luna might have the same feelings for her left her head swirling, but this... This she never expected.

Surprising Leia even more, Luna slid off Leia's skirt and made her way down kissing her breasts, to belly button, and elastic on her panties. Noticing all the sudden that her bra had already been removed, she was even more surprised to see Luna sliding Leia's panties down her legs, leaving Leia naked other than her shoes. Luna sat back for a moment with wide eyes, then before Leia could react, starting kissing Leia's inner thighs. Leia stared down at Luna with amazement. _What? This can't be happening….. This is definitely happening_. Luna looked up at her, momentarily, with big blue eyes, before taking one long, slow, lick up Leia's pussy.

Leia let out a shuddered moan, and all the sudden felt good all over. This wasn't Leia's first time, but this was different than her other experiences… Luna was slow, almost painfully slow, but savored she every taste of Leia. Luna traced her tongue through every crevasse of Leia's core, making slow swirls that drove Leia's eyes into the back of her brain. While continuing the motions of her tongue, Luna inserted two fingers into Leia, making her cry out Luna's name.

Leia felt like time slowed down, like she would be in the wave of pleasure for the rest of her life. She silently wished that to be true. As her pleasure built, so did the volume of her cries. Her brain felt like it was exploding, and her skin was burning, she felt her core melting to Luna's touch. Leia wouldn't last long, and Luna must have figured that out, because she sped up the pace of her fingers, and then inserted another, while moving up to kiss Leia's lips hard. Leia tasted herself on Luna- tangy and sharp. Luna let Leia bite down on her bottom lip while Leia rode out her orgasm.

Once Leia was done, Luna parted her lips. Then, quickly, Luna removed her fingers, got up and ran away.

_Did she just leave?_

_No._

_She didn't just run away, right?_

_ No, way._

_ That's impossible._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …..._

_What? Is this some kind of a joke?_

Leia waited there, naked, cum ruining Luna's blanket, too shocked to move. After a few moments, Leia realized that she wasn't coming back, and proceeded to put herself back together.

_What the fuck just happened. She fucked me and ran away? Leaving me here? ALONE?_

Leia decided to not take the blanket with her, in response of what just happened. _You leave me alone in a forest, you don't get your fucking blanket back. _She left it there, after angrily kicking some dirt on it, and walked quickly out the forest, not totally sure she knew her way back.

Well, she made it, after many wrong turns, some confused tears, and the start of rain, she finally found her way back to her common room, still soaking wet (from the rain).

Leia looked like shit. Her hair was messed up (as in slightly more than usual), eyes red from crying, dry clean only clothing now soaking with rain, and her poor boots were covered in mud. On top of all that, Leia still smelled like her own cum. Astoria walked up to Leia before Pansy could with a cup of coffee.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it…. And I don't fully understand life anymore." Luna said, still flabbergasted by Luna's actions. She was afraid if she said anymore she would burst into tears again. But Malfoy appeared next to Astoria, with a question on his face.

"What did she do to you?" Draco asked with eyes swimming in anger and confusion.

_How does he know about Luna? Did he see me walk off with her?_

"U-uh she-" Leia stuttered out, almost feeling tears welling back up.

"Did Umbridge do this to you?" he asked, seriously considering it.

"No, no, no… this was after detention." _Ohthankgod._ "But, yeah, the potion I drank prior to her blood quill attack makes the person who cast the spell on the quills experience the result that would have happened to whoever wrote with them. So basically, she now has the phrase, "I must be a lady," engraved in her hands. And the healing serum I gave you is rather expensive, and specializes in injuries against dark magic, so she might not have it and be stuck with the scares. We will see."

"Do you think she knows about this potion?" Malfoy asked, his eyes wide with surprise at Leia's statements.

"Naw- she seemed really surprised. And sometimes if the cruse on the quills isn't done right it'll backfire, so that's probably what she thought happened."

"You're my hero." Astoria said, sharing the same look of awe that Malfoy had.

"I wonder if she'll make you go back next Friday." Malfoy asked, probably considering if _he _would have to go back next Friday.

"I donno." Leia replied taking a long sip of coffee and taking a moment to sit down on a couch near them. Astoria seemed distracted by something, and Leia looked up from her coffee to find that Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair adjacent from her. His eyes still had the wave of worry and anger that they had before.

"Tell me the truth, what happened to you?" He said in a hushed voice so no one else would hear. Leia found a lump in her throat and found it hard to breathe, much less talk.

"I got caught in the rain." She whispered praying he would buy it.

"Bullshit. You're a mess. You've been crying and you smell like cum. Don't bullshit me. Tell. Me. Who. The. Fuck. Did. This. To. You." He said his voice sounding fierce.

_Oh. Shit. He thought I was raped._

Leia let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Draco, I wasn't raped. Trust me, what just happened was totally consensual. I really don't want to talk about it, and I hope that you'll never bring this up again."

He looked at her hard and after a moment simply nodded.

Leia sat there with him, sipping her coffee, for a while before Leia retired to her dorm. She told no one of her actions with Luna other than writing about it to her brother. Putting her situation on paper didn't make her understand it any better. She decided she would confront Luna tomorrow, she couldn't handle not knowing exactly what the fuck happened out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy chapter, right? I know. Thanks for the reviews; it means so much so you should give me more. Oh, so this chapter I switched the pairing, but if that's not what I should be doing or something someone should tell me so I don't do that anymore. Leia, let's say, owns her sexuality, and so they'll be pairing switching, so be prepared. Enjoy lovelies!

Ten (metaphorical) points if you can spot the Mean Girls reference!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

First: Vanessa by Grimes

Second: Here Comes Your Man by The Pixies

Leia slept a hard dreamless sleep that night. She expected to be an insomniac until she got an explanation of Luna's actions, but Leia was so exhausted she couldn't even think. She woke up determined and planned on getting Luna alone any way she could. In the Great Hall that morning, Leia spotted Luna eating her breakfast, as usual. Once the two girls caught eye contact, Luna acted as a rabbit does when spotted by a hunter. She stared at Leia for long moments, frozen in wide-eyed amazement. The moment Leia got up to speak with her Luna darted out of the Great Hall. Leia followed her out, but outside the Great Hall Luna was nowhere to be seen.

Leia knew that most Saturdays Luna went to Hogsmeade. Leia combed through the small town all afternoon. She knew that this was most likely a wide-goose chase, but she still searched every shop in town for the long locks of golden hair. Back at Hogwarts, hours later, Leia searched everywhere else Luna could be. She checked, multiple times, the library, owlery, every single courtyard, and Leia even tried sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room. She would have gotten in too if Peeves hadn't called her out of in. That Sunday, Leia went through the same motions, but still not finding Luna anywhere. She stopped showing up for meals or she was an excellent hider.

Then on Monday Snape had Luna and Leia trade lab partners. Snape had said they were changing it up for "house inter-bonding" or some shit like that, but Leia had a feeling in her gut something was very off. Now Leia was with Draco (who she hadn't really noticed was in the class until that moment), and Luna was with Neville. Luna said nothing to Leia and avoided eye contact.

Luna and Neville sat right in front of Leia and Draco, so Leia would have to hear all of their conversations and giggling. She hated it. The only good part out of this was that Leia wasn't the greatest at actually making the potions, but she excelled in potion's theory, and luckily Draco was the opposite. The complemented each other well, as long as Leia didn't touch the potion. Even though they had daily arguments, they seemed to work together relatively well. After every class Luna would bolt to try and find Luna, but she was always gone before Leia could get to her.

And then Draco-fucking-Malfoy wouldn't get off her back. He was overprotective of her. She felt him leaning in on every conversation. She kept on turning around to find him staring at her. He never brought up the conversation they had on that Friday night, but he seemed to be screaming it with his daunting eyes that followed Leia everywhere. He kept asking her, "Are you okay?" or "Is there anything wrong?" Leia might give off some smart-ass response like, "Suck my left one, bud" or "I think stalking is rather wrong but you seem to not have a moral standpoint on it." She couldn't handle the idea of someone finding out what happened. That's why she never went to Granger. She couldn't handle her knowing. It'd be too much.

When Leia smiled (why was she even smiling at her?) at Luna, she turned away. Leia could feel her own heart breaking. The feeling started as emptiness became a sharp pain that bleed into everything she did. Leia couldn't focus on anything; not her school work, not her classes, not even putting on her uniform without her mind reeling over the events that happened in the forest. Luna had left her ALONE AND NAKED in a FOREST SHE DIDN'T KNOW HER WAY OUT OF. Thank God Leia had some sense of direction, she could died out there. What the fuck was Luna's problem?

Moreover, what was Leia's problem? She still liked this girl who LEFT HER ALONE AND NAKED in a FOREST etc… Leia even attempted to think of situations where Luna's actions would have been necessary. Maybe she had like diabetes or something and had to take her insulin at that moment or else she would die. Maybe she was a werewolf and was about to transform even though it was kind of daylight. Maybe at that moment she heard a dying baby and so she went to go save it… And maybe Luna was avoiding her because she was embarrassed about her diabetes or being a werewolf. And maybe the baby that she saved turned out to be the spawn of Satan, so she had to immediately kill the baby, and she didn't want to admit to that. Leia wondered above all if she not come out yet, and was worried about backlash. Or she decided she didn't like ladies anymore. Leia prayed for the diabetes situation.

Luke agreed that the diabetes situation would be the best possibility. He said that Leia should probably just forget about the whole situation and Luna, and Leia tried that plan and it failed after five seconds. Luke responded that his previous suggestion was his only idea, but admitted that Leia was crazy and would kill herself if she didn't let this go.

After what seemed like centuries, but was really about a month later, Luna left a note on Leia's desk in potions.

_Leia,_

_Meet me in the library at 9 o'clock tonight._

_Luna_

She couldn't stop shaking throughout the day. Her hands weren't the steadiest, but under the circumstances it was worse.

"Why are your hands so bloody shaky? Like more than normal."

"I donno, maybe it's the same reason why you'll shit your pants tomorrow when looking for the washroom. Too bad you won't make it in time."

How Leia managed to say that without her voice trembling was magic beyond her years. She wasn't sure where that comment even came from, and why she was so cranky for no reason. After that, the conversation dropped because Snape was talking or something.

It was 8:59 when Luna walked into the library, with Leia waiting there. Leia had walked in at 7, and since then had been re-reading the same line of text out of some random book that she lost all memory about when Luna walked in. There was no one else in the library, and the ever so dedicated librarian was asleep. This meant for no distractions and no witnesses. Luna's big blue eyes looked concerned. Her long hair was swept to her side, and she was slightly chewing her bottom lip. Leia stood upon seeing her walking in and then proceeded to find that her knees got weak as Luna walked closer.

"Lun-" Leia tried to say when she saw the girl prettier than the moon itself.

"Leia, I need to talk to you. Please don't say anything." Leia didn't and she nodded her head as Luna continued. "I'm sorry about what happened in the forest, it was a mistake. I'm very sorry for leaving you, but… I was acting out on a short-lived phase, and it will not happen again. I don't have feelings for you, and I don't want to be your friend either. I would like it if you never say a word to me again. Goodbye, Leia."

And with that, Luna turned on her heel and walked out of the library, not to be followed. Leia stood there in shock.

_Does that mean Luna's homophobic?_

She couldn't believe this was happening.

To Luna, Leia was a mistake.

Now all Leia is to Luna is her dirty little secret that was just a "phase." She didn't even want to be friends, or even talk to her. Leia stood there with her body numb, the only feelings were the tears that burned her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks.

After what seemed like hours of crying and shaking and disbelief, Luna regained herself, her heart still bleeding with unrequited love, and walked back towards the Slytherin common room. She whispered "pure-blood" and walked through the small circles of people chatting or whatever. Her inside pain must have shown on her face, because Theo came up to her, with worry in his eyes.

"Leia- what's wrong?"

Leia looked up at her friend and didn't reply. She could have sworn she saw a look of concern come from Draco behind Theo, but she didn't want to even go there. She looked up at Theo, and saw something comforting, someone who actually cared about her. He wasn't around Friday night and hopefully no one had told him anything. His eyes were a blue-ish green colour- she hadn't noticed that before. Maybe those eyes could distract her from her pain… She gazed into his face before thinking, _Well… what the fuck, time to forget about Luna…right?_

Framing his jaw with her hands, she pressed her face to his, in what started out as a sweet simple kiss. For a moment they stood almost motionless, but then Theo grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, while his tongue gained access to her mouth. He kissed her like an animal that hadn't been fed for weeks. It felt like he was all over her all the sudden, like her senses were confused, it felt like he was touching her everywhere, her arms, her back, her thigh, her chest, while his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. She had to pull away for breath, but he didn't let her breathe for long, because he went for her mouth within seconds, with their teeth crushing together. It seemed that Leia had gotten more than she bargained for out of Theo.

She pushed him off her for a moment, so she could finally breathe. Then she realized that nearly everyone in the Slytherin common room were staring at the two of them. Leia took another step backwards, and then proceeded to flee into her dorm, unsure of what lie ahead tomorrow.

_I have no idea what the fuck just happened._

Maybe an hour or so later, Leia was already half asleep when her dorm mates came into the room talking loudly about some bullshit that Leia didn't really want to hear. She was about to put a silencing spell around herself, but then she heard her name.

"Can you believe Leia? That little slut!"

"I can't believe she just walked up to him and started sucking his face, like seriously, who does that?"

"Malfoy was pissed. I think he has a crush one of them, not sure if it's Leia or Theo though..."

They laughed at this comment. Leia rolled over at this comment, too tired to do anything. _Fuck this,_ she thought, _fuck them_. She then heard another voice whose words surprised her:

"Shove off. It's not like you haven't done worse Pansy. You don't even bloody know her."

The voice Leia recognized as Daphne. A wave of relief came over Leia; this meant at least one person was on her side. Even with this weight off her chest, she didn't expect to sleep, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Leia awoke in the morning feeling as if she had slept about five minutes. Her every move made all but one of her roommates gave her harsh glares that she could feel even with her face turned. Leia was happy that Daphne was Leia's idea of a perfect roommate: someone who would pretty much ignore her entirely. However, this didn't make her un-annoyed with the other girls in her room... _Fuck them,_ she thought, _I'm gonna look extra awesome today, just to piss them off._ And she did so in her D&G white collared shirt, Jason Wu Pin Tuck skirt, a Burberry wool cape, and a pair of studded Pigalle Louboutins. She grabbed her Alexander Wang satchel with pride knowing that her whole outfit probably costs more than all of their entire wardrobes combined.

She walked into the common room to find Theo waiting for her, and when she appeared, he took her face in his hands and kissed it, lighter than before, but still a little aggressive. He pulled away, to look at her with a little smirk on his face. She saw Astoria behind him, giving her a wink-y face and thumbs up.

"Good Morning Leia Allen. Did you sleep well?" He asked formally.

"Nope, I need food."

"Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards the portrait.

"We shall."

She responded as he took her hand and inter-wound it with his own, but there was something odd about his skin, like it was too hot. She felt like her hand was burning, but she didn't pull away. As they walked she could feel eyes on her, and whispers around her. It was a feeling that she had almost grown used to.

"Does it bother you, the feeling of them gossiping about you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm kind of used to it by now. After rooming with Pansy, that's my daily life."

"Pansy's just mad because she isn't fucking Draco anymore, and Blaise doesn't want to shag her either."

"Do British people not use dildos? Like can't she just masturbate and leave me alone?" She said causing Theo to laugh louder than he expected.

"I'm not the expert on dildo use. But I think Pansy's too proud to masturbate."

As they were walking, Hermione Granger seemed to be watching Leia more attentively than normal. She felt like Granger was following her. All during breakfast, she could feel her eyes on her too. _What the fuck is her problem?_ Leia wondered. _Is this about Theo? Did Luna tell her about us?_ Leia's questions were soon answered when she stepped out of the Great Hall to momentarily part ways with Theo, and Granger grabbed her arm unexpectedly and pulled her into an empty corner.

"What the fuck, Granger?"

"Listen, I- well, we need your help."

"Wha- who?"

"First, I need to know that you will not speak a word of this to Theo, or any other Slytherin for that matter." Granger's comment made Leia snort, like she had any serious emotional connection to any of the Slytherins. Leia mentally prayed that this had nothing to do with a sexual encounter.

"Yeah, don't worry about that, what is this about?"

"Well, I am under the impression that you are not the biggest fan of Umbridge, and you wish to actually learn to defend yourself against the dark arts. " Leia nodded. "Okay, well Harry, Ron, and I are organizing a- well a little study group, sort of thing, where we will be teaching each other, and that's where you come in. You are one of the most powerful witches in this school, and we want you to teach us some of your, well, techniques."

Leia was relieved that she was totally wrong in whatever she had expected Hermione to say.

"Um- yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Cool. How many people are we thinking will be this 'club'?"

"We donno yet, we're having a sign up meeting at the Hog's Head on Saturday. Harry, Ron and I would like to talk to you a little early, before the others to discuss your knowledge. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"Just so you know, Luna will be there." The brunette whispered, with her eyes on the floor.

"Wha-"

"You two weren't alone in the library last night, I mean it was only me, but I'm sorry. I've never known Luna to be like that…"

Leia paused for a moment, in shock. _Granger knows. Fuck._

"Just do me a favor, and don't bring it up again? I'm trying to distract myself from it as much as possible."

"Oh, oh…Okay."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, and Leia couldn't help notice the way her cheek bones famed her face.

"So I'll see you and everyone else on Saturday?"

"Yes, well before then, Arithmacy and Transfiguration…."

"Right, sorry. See you then." And with that, Leia fled the awkward situation as fast as she could without being rude. She couldn't even think about Granger or Luna right now. _Just focus on distracting yourself and burring your feelings._

Upon her escape, she noticed that a certain blond Slytherin saw her fleeing the scene. _Shit, if he finds out about this, he'll fuck us all over…._

In potions, she sat next to Malfoy in awkward silence. Neither said anything, attempting to avoid more awkwardness that just made both members only feel more awkward. In the middle of creating their Strengthening Solution, Draco finally spoke:

"So you and Theo…?

"Theo and I…?"

"…you're together, I'm assuming."

"He's your best friend; I assumed you would already be aware of this."

"I just never got the impression you fancied him."

"I'm pretty mysterious, Draco."

"Ha- Just so you know, personally I've always thought Theo had a thing for Astoria, but I've been wrong before."

"Really? That's what I wondered too, but whatever…"

"He did mention the fact that you're cultured in literature, so maybe that's what made the difference."

"Oh geez, I don't need any more people talking behind my back." As Leia said this she saw Pansy and friend giggling and looking in her direction a few tables in front of her. Leia flipped them off, and they shot her a disgusted face and turned around again. "…or well, talking about me in front of my face."

"Speaking of talking… I saw you fleeing from Granger this morning."

"Yup. She was confessing her big lesbian crush on me, and I told her that she isn't my type of lady and it broke her heart." Leia noticed how her random, fictional situation sounded a lot like her real situation.

"Rubbish."

"…like this potion."

Malfoy had thought that she could handle crushing up a griffin claw. It wasn't working out. The potion started smoking unlike the others and bubbling over. Snape suddenly appeared with the typical look on his face of dissatisfaction.

"It would appear that someone put in the powdered griffin claw prior to it being properly powdered."

"Yeah that was me." Leia muttered, taking all blame.

"You two will need to restart the potion at this point. You two will need to come in this afternoon to restart it." Snape said, with no emotion in his voice. "I hope this time Mr. Malfoy will pay more attention to Miss Allen's handy work."

And with that he walked away not waiting for a response. Starting over the potion at this point was annoying for the both of them. Leia hated this subject, and it cut into Malfoy's social time.

"Awesome." Leia said flatly.

For the rest of potions class, and even into their afterschool session, Malfoy attempted to get out of Leia what happened between her and Granger. Leia changed the response every time she was asked, varying from "arguing about the pros and cons of puppies" to "discussing our future prostitute careers." However, on their walk back to the common room, she swore she heard Malfoy under his breath ask:

"Why him?"

Leia paused for a moment, unsure of what she had just heard.

"What?"

"Nothing." And with that Malfoy walked swiftly through the portrait hole, leaving Leia confused and slightly guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading. Review and all of your wishes will come true.

Oh, and there's sex in this chapter, so get ready for that. I didn't post it as a one shot because, well, you'll see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Once finally back in the common room, Theo had been waiting for some quality time with Leia. The moment she realized he was in a three feet radius, and then that all the sudden their lips were attached. Every kiss from him, he seemed to suck out another piece her soul. Those pieces were hopefully the parts that were obsessed with Luna and were awful at potions…

She decided she was ready for her distraction. She parted for a moment to whisper into his ear.

"If there is some place we can go, to be alone, I have an invisible blanket…"

"I was hoping you'd ask… I've got a plan." He whispered back in a low voice, then grabbed her arm forcefully and led her towards the dorms.

Behind some statue, Theo said some spell Leia had never heard before, and then she blinked and they had been transported to the fifth floor. He led her past a few doors and then next to some statue he said the words, "Pine Fresh" and opened the door, pushed her in, and then closed it behind them casting a spell to lock the door. Then he explained:

"This is the prefect's bathroom. No one comes here at this time of night because it's rather out of the way and the door is bewitched to be unable to unlock once locked…"

The prefect's bathroom was almost like a gothic-style spa, with stone pillars and a small pool that could be called a 'bath' along with some showers along the opposite wall. Leia didn't have much time to admire the architectural surroundings. She bit her lip looking at him out of instinct. She could barely see his blue-green eyes behind his now oversized black circles that were filled with lust. He stepped forward, towards her; first to only push back some of her hair behind her ears. Then he kissed her gently, the softest touch she's ever felt from him. He held her face in his hands tenderly like she was a breakable object. This sensation ended too quickly for Leia, because from holding her face, he went to grabbing her neck, pulling her in closer and forcing his tongue past her lips. He then pressed his body against hers grinding himself against her core. She, feeling a little lost at this point, kept her hands on his chest holding on to his shirt. She heard him groan involuntarily in her mouth, and it almost scared her.

They broke apart for air, and his lips went to her lower neck as his hands started undoing the buttons of her shirt. His hands were shaky, like his brain wasn't willing to slow down to the speed his body could manage. He then flung his shirt off her and hands went to her chest, kneading her tits.

"I want this, so bad….." he sort of growled, "for so bloody long."

There was something in his voice that made her wonder if he was just telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. Some odd part of the back of her mind whispered that he was lying to her, but that really didn't matter at this point. It's not like Leia was known for having the best judgement.

He then moved his hands down, following her curves to her knees, where he made them fold and holding on to her moved her to the point where she was lying on her back with him over her. It was happening fast, almost too fast. He started unzipping her skirt before he had even gotten any clothes off. She started yanking off his tie and ripping off buttons. Her hastiness made him groan. She started fumbling with his belt as he felt her wetness in her panties. She started taking off her Louibitons, when he stopped for a moment to let out a deep growl:

"I like them on."

So within moments they were both left naked, the only thing on either of them was her spiked heels. She wrapped her legs around him, letting the spikes dig into his ass while he bit into her neck. She felt his hard cock pulsing on her stomach.

"Fuck me." She moaned.

He pulled away and turned her over, almost slamming her down. Hands pulled her ass toward his as he slammed into her cunt making her scream. And she wasn't a screamer. This hurt, much more than she was used too. Her screams did nothing against him jabbing her more, taking himself all the way out before going back all the way in. He then leaned his face down to hers on one particularly hard thrust and asked:

"You like that? No one else fucks you like this, do they? Huh?"

His words hissed into her brain making her head fuzz over. She still had that nagging voice in the back of her head that was suggesting that Theo was just repeating some porn fantasy he had imagined up when he was twelve years old. That same voice told her that he wouldn't care who was under him at this point, so Leia shouldn't feel that special. She didn't really reply, to her conscious or to Theo, because she was distracted by the feeling of his balls slapping her. It felt like a mixture of good and bad, but the pain outweighed the good. She'd never had sex this rough before, and she didn't want much more of it.

She could feel the tile cutting into her skin, his hands holding on to her waist to the point of welts. She felt him biting random pieces of her back, she was pretty sure she felt blood coming from one of his bites. She could feel his dick pulsing inside her; he was waiting for her to cum. So Leia did something she never thought she'd do: she faked it. She was able to move her muscles around him, and make noises that he might believe were orgasmic.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed, hoping he'd buy it.

He apparently did and finally emptied himself in her, and then pulled out and slid onto the floor next to her. Leia ached. She felt so sore, like she' wouldn't walk again. She nearly fell asleep; she was so exhausted from everything. This wasn't nearly as pleasant as she had originally expected. She felt him kiss her head, lightly and helped her up and out of her shoes. He led her to the showers and turned on some water. Her brain couldn't function properly, and he saw that and took care of her. She felt hands shampooing her hair, and then other's cleaning her body. His touch was tender, soft, what she would have wanted earlier. He then dried her off with quick wand-work, and put clothes on for her.

After some stumbling through hallways and the common room, she found herself in her bed and after another soft kiss was finally alone and in the dark.

She scolded herself for not asking Theo to stop pounding into her like a fucking jack-hammer. The ridiculous part of this was that he would have probably slowed down and had a more enjoyable experience for everyone involved. Nope, instead she said nothing like an un-empowered, passive, little girl. Leia was better than that. She was a _Riot Grrrl_, she read _Bitch_ magazine, and was a strong woman, wasn't she? Considering the fact that her first two sexual experiences at Hogwarts didn't go down just swimmingly, Leia felt like all of that feminist literature she had read was useless. It embarrassed her and made her feel shittier about herself than she already did thanks to the whole Luna thing.

After mentally slapping herself on the wrist, Leia then realized it had only been an hour since she came to greet Theo in the common room, but she didn't care… Sleep came to her quickly, but right after realizing that she had only thought about Luna once today and that was because of Hermione, which made a smile go across her face. Her plan worked, sort of…

Leia woke up that morning to intense pain in her center. She ached. That whole, "you're not gonna walk in the morning" saying, well now she fully understood it. It took her forever just to get out of bed. Apparently Pansy had noticed this, because she walked past saying:

"Yeah, Theo likes to fuck really hard on the first time. I had to fake it too."

* * *

><p>In two days it was Saturday, and in between heaving snogging sessions with Theo, Malfoy's awkwardness, and mentally avoiding the fact that Theo and Pansy had apparently fucked (multiple times) at some point, Leia was relieved to be hanging around a different group of people. She walked into Hog's Head at the designated time to see that the only people there were a table of three, the Golden Trio. She walked over and sat down in the chair facing them, as only Harry welcomed her.<p>

"We're all very excited that you have decided to help us with this. We all admire you're abilities and wish to learn from you." Harry said looking at the others like they should say something.

Both Ron and Hermione were avoiding eye contact with Leia and Harry. They had the look on their faces that read 'well we didn't vote for you.' They were obviously hiding repressed feelings. If they weren't going to be straight with her, she was going to walk out of there.

"What the hell are your problems?" Leia said pointing to two thirds of the trio.

"Well, Ron and I have just been wondering tha-" Hermione managed to get out before Ron interrupted him.

"We don't know if we can trust you because you're a Slytherin."

"For the record, I disagree." Harry said, and Leia sensed honesty in his words.

"Well, Ron, I respect your blunt-ness, and thank you Harry. Quite frankly, I don't know how I'm going to prove your trust within a conversation, but I'm not like the other Slytherins. I don't even understand why blood purity is even a topic of conversation, and I have no reason to hate any of you three. If you really need more 'proof,' I'll tell you that my father is a Squib and my mother is muggle-born. So, I don't think I would be let into the other side, even if I wanted to."

The three sat quietly, looking at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation amongst themselves. Hermione spoke first.

"I trust her."

Ron nodded in consensus. _Well, that was easier than I thought._

"Now then, let's get down to business," Harry said as he pulled out a piece of paper "we'd like to know every defensive spell you know how to do, and know well enough to teach others. And if you can do them silently and wandlessly, could you teach others?"

"Well, first, and performing spells without wands or words isn't an easy task. It takes practice and patience, and most importantly concentration. Many times, if you focus on something enough then you won't even need to know an incantation to do it. The wand and words are more or less training wheels when it comes down to it. And well, I can do Confundus, Expelliarmus, Finite Incantatum, Flipendo, Immobulus, Locomotor Mortis, Protego, Rictusempra, and well…. Have any of you heard of the Faex Curse?"

They all looked rather dumbstruck at her long list, but only Hermione attempted to respond.

"I've ever heard of the Faex Curse…"

"Well, it's not very well known, I don't even think anyone would teach you this at school… but basically it makes a person shit themselves. I've only done it once, but it worked… like a lot better than I expected."

"That's wicked, you've got to show me how to do that." Ron said immediately, eyes growing wide.

"Well, first, just let me say that the only person I've done it to raped my cousin who was 9 at the time. We were just getting out of court, after the bastard was proven not guilty, and had just tried hitting on me. So, no one really deserves this curse unless it has gotten to that point. However, to do it you have to say or think '_Vis faex'_ but the tricky part is, you kind of have to focus on the image of the victim shitting themselves. Like, the ass hole and poop coming out of it…. The spell goes beyond what you imaged, but it's still an unhappy image."

The four all showed the same uncomfortable face over her statement.

"Under no circumstances," Ron said after a pause, "will you tell my brothers of this. You understand?"

"Uhh, okay." Leia felt uneasy at the tone in his voice.

"So, anyway," Harry said, trying to change the subject, "we told some kids about this, I donno how many will be here, but we'll see. I'm hoping we can meet once a week or something like that. It will depend on many variables."

"Okay, sure. I guess you, Harry, should know that I've heard about the rumors of what happened last year, and whatever, but I trust you. I donno what it is about you, but I'll believe every word you say."

Harry sat dumbstruck again, and nodded.

"Uh- thank you. I know you're in an awkward position, but we're happy you're here. And we all hope to learn from you."

"I should also mention, that as an outsider, this seems so be a race war." The trio seemed to get worried looks on their faces at her words. "If I'm right and this is a war, then I'll be on your side, but I have no intention in physically fighting people. I'll do everything else I can, but I'm not a soldier."

They all got quiet for a moment. Harry spoke first.

"We all might be called to do things that we're uncomfortable with, but for now I doubt it will be necessary for you personally to fight. I'm sure you'll help us in ways we could never imagine while keeping your principals."

"Thank you for understanding. It's not that I'm afraid of getting hurt, it's more like I'm afraid of hurting others." This almost seemed to be a somewhat hypocritical statement, coming from the girl who broke some kid's nose on the first day of school.

Right as she said this, a large group of teenagers entered the pub.

"Well, let's get this over with." Harry said, standing up with a sigh and a worried look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Woah guys, slowww down on all those reviews! I can't handle it! Ha. Just kidding. Got no reviews for the last two chapters. It's a bummer. Seriously, you should review this shit so I have a reason to wake up in the morning. You can just punch the keyboard and I would be more than stratified. If not, I can just threaten to not post until my ego has been either destroyed or polished. Yeah, I'd do that, kids.

Without further ado, it's chapter 7 ya'lls.

I'm just a teenager and don't own shiz-it.

Chapter 7

Wisdom Psalm by Sons of an Illustrious Father

The meeting was awkward, but Harry got his point across. Leia was the fourth to sign up for Dumbledor's army, and wrote her name rather largely. It almost made her feel rebellious and she liked it. Over the next few weeks, the DA was attempting to come up with somewhere to meet. During this time, Leia and Theo continued to meet during the evenings which typically led to them having sex in the perfect's bathroom. Theo got less rough, and Leia only had to fake it a few more times. It was better than before. Luna was way in the back of Leia's mind, where Luna belonged: as a distant memory. This was only when Luna wasn't in sight of Leia; whenever Leia saw her all of the feelings she had been trying to stuff down and forget about came back up and filled her with obsession. Leia felt awful for Theo, like she was using him. Leia prayed that the subject of Luna would never come up with Theo, but one night it did.

It was while Leia took a smoke break one afternoon and as normal Theo followed her outside to chat. It was starting to get colder; they could see their own breath in front of them. They stood for a moment in silence as Leia took a few drags before Theo spoke.

"Why are you with me?"

"Well, I don't really like to smoke alone, but if it bothers you-"

"No, I mean in general. That night when you came back from who knows where, looking so distraught… you came up and kissed me randomly. Why me?"

"I like you, Theo…"

"Do you? Or am I just a distraction from something else? I mean I don't mind, of course, I just want to be honest with each other."

_What does he mean, 'of course'?_

"You don't mind?"

"No, in fact, one of the reasons I decided to keep this going was to distract me from my own broken heart. I'm guessing you are in the same situation."

Leia nodded, unable to admit the truth.

"Was it Luna?" Theo spoke in a low, quiet voice, knowing that he was going to bring up hard memories with Leia.

"W-why do you say that?"

"I've seen how you look at her, and she used to look at you too until something happened between you too. And Draco told me about that night when you came back from detention with Umbridge, how you seemed really messed up, he thought someone had hurt you. And then he was talking about how throughout the next few weeks you'd always be looking for and that she'd never give you the time of day. And then there was the night when we first kissed, he said you had that same look on your face as you had that night with Umbridge… I donno what it is, but if you'll indulge me, if only for my curiosity."

What seemed more shocking than he discovering it was Luna who Leia was falling for, but the fact that there was no anger in his words… only concern.

"Draco-the-fucking-intuitive-bastard." She muttered before sighing and taking another drag.

"Well I had a thing for Luna when I first set eyes on her." Leia continued.

Leia shared what she had only told her brother in letters to Luke. He never interrupted her, nor made a face of judgment. She told him of everything down to the heartbreak in the library.

"So then I kissed you, I don't really know why, I just thought to myself 'fuck it' and then didn't. And so here we are now…"

Theo took a breath and digested her story.

"That's pretty messed up. She fucks you, leaves you _alone_ in the _forest_. I don't know if you know this, but the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason. There are dangerous creatures out there, like centaurs, werewolves, trolls, giants, well let's put it this way: you'll find more than your average bear out in that forest. You could have killed, easily. And then says she never wants to see you again and this was a mistake. She's treated you horribly. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Yes." Leia admitted in a whisper.

Theo paused, and then answered.

"I think I knew the answer to that question." Leia nodded and avoided eye contact. "So does that mean you're bi… or what?"

Leia almost smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Theo, does it really matter? I like people and all the rest is bullshit I don't give a fuck about."

"Fair enough." Theo laughed, "But I figure I should tell you that I've been in love with Astoria ever since I first met her, so there it is. Mine is only a story of unrequited love and being in the friend zone."

Leia had flash backs to the conversation that Draco and she shared on the first day Theo and her relationship happened… Then her brain went back to all the times Astoria talked about all the boys she had passing crushes on when he was around…

"She has no idea."

"And I want to keep it that way. I can't handle even the thought of rejection, even if it were to mean the chance that she might feel a sliver of what I feel; I couldn't take the pain of her choosing someone else over me."

There was silence between them for several minutes. Neither regretted sharing what they shared, but both regretted having those feelings in the first place.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Leia asked with sad eyes.

Theo opened his mouth like he had something to say, but then closed it and then opened it again. Finally:

"I feel like I should also confess that I'm aware that Draco Malfoy is desperately in love with you."

Leia coughed, chocking on her own spit at his words.

"You're joking."

Theo shook his head.

"He told me flat out how he felt about you and that he would kill me if I ever broke your heart."

Leia needed a moment to let this fizz over.

She knew Draco felt something for her, but love? Leia didn't think of it as anything more than a fondness of sorts…

"Well, we should she how that long that 'love' thing lasts when he learns about my blood status, or lack of." Leia blurted out without thinking.

"So you're not a pureblood? I thought you're great uncle was Bob Ogden, former Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Theo said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah apparently that is my dad's uncle, but I'm no pureblood. I don't even know what you'd call my blood status. My father, who is the son of Bob Ogden's sister, is a squib. He wasn't rejected as apparently other squibs are, but ironically grew up next door to my mother who is a muggle-born witch. His parents recognized my mother's magical qualities and were able to explain her situation to her parents so she got the proper education. So I think it might be a stretch to even call me a half-blood."

Theo looked at her incredulously, like Leia had come up with this elaborate story on the spot. After a moment or so of silence, Theo seemed to accept this story and spoke with some hesitance in his voice.

"Well, I don't really give a shit about who your ancestors are, just so you know. But yeah, Draco's father would be furious if Draco ever brought you home."

Leia laughed for a moment imagining that situation. She didn't know Draco's father, Luscious, personally but she had heard plenty of stories. Apparently he wasn't afraid to tell off eleven year-old kids who happened to not be a pureblood prince or princess.

"You still haven't really answered my question." Theo said interrupting her thoughts.

"Which one?"

"Why are you with me?"

"I told you-"

"No, I mean, why are you with me instead of Draco? That night you could have chosen him just as easily as me. Why didn't you?"

Leia looked at her feet for a moment. She stared at her Alexander McQueen stiletto lace up boots as if they were hiding the correct answer.

"I knew I wouldn't fall in love with you. I knew that you wouldn't solve all of my problems. Being with you… it helps me ignore some of the sadness in my life, but it doesn't take it away. Sometimes I think I need that sadness, because it's the steadiest relationship I've ever had. Sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without it." She blushed at this comment and avoided eye contact.

Leia took Theo's silence as acceptance in this answer. They stood there for a while, wondering if one of them would have anything to add. It seemed like ages of just standing there, thinking about nothing, but at the same time thinking about everything. She decided she didn't feel like thinking anymore and only felt like feeling.

Leia broke the silence, as she always did.

"Let's fuck." Leia said while stomping out her cigarette and walking towards the castle, not looking back to see if he was following. She knew he was behind her, even without hearing his footsteps.

She just knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hella Good by No Doubt

In the following weeks many things happened: Neville Longbottom discovered the Room of Requirement, Leia and Theo continued to do whatever they were doing, and every day brought Leia closer and closer to the day she secretly dreaded: her birthday. She was born on Halloween (ten minutes after Luke), and all of the attention was something she generally tried to ignore. The only thing she really looked forward to was the present from her brother.

Luke and Leia, ever since they were maybe five or so, had decided that for their birthday the gift they would give each other would be a Halloween costume. It was always a surprise until the day of, and whatever Luke chose for Leia, she was then forced to wear and vice-versa. There were rules of course, like no Star Wars or wizard costumes (that's too easy, it's like cheating), nothing overly sexual (that's more for Leia), no repeats, and the costume cannot be store-bought. It was a pretty intense game they played, and every year they'd start planning months in advance. Last year, Leia put together a 'Doctor-Barber' costume for Luke, and Luke made a 'plumber' costume for Leia. In years past, Luke was a po-go stick, Leia was a cardboard box robot, Luke's been a lint roller, and Leia's personal favorite was when she was 'The Devil Wears Prada.' Basically he bought her a whole Prada outfit to wear and some horns. That one was hard to beat. They had pre-determined that they would send each other the costumes and not open it until the day of, and that there would be a small sketch of what the costume is supposed to look like and an official title. Leia had finished his costume months ago, it was 'A Bag of Leaves,' and basically a trash bag with holes cut out for arms and legs, and a bunch of leaves to fill the bag and attach randomly. It was that kind of random silly costume that was their favorite.

Leia did not tell anyone of her birthday, trying to mentally avoid it. She did this quite well, however, with the DA starting up and actually having a place to meet, they were able to gather bi-weekly. Leia enjoyed meeting new people outside of the Slytherins, as she was the only representation of her house. She also found herself to be a pretty good teacher, particularly with Harry. Most nights, after meetings, Harry and Leia would have a friendly Wizards Duel to help Harry on his combat skills. In just a few weeks, he had gotten much better defense with Leia's practice and pointers.

Teaching around Luna was awkward, but not the end of the world. They didn't carry on full conversations, but Leia wasn't being abandoned in a forest, so it was improvement. Leia was satisfied, but she still had overwhelmingly strong feelings for Luna when she wasn't distracted by everything else happening.

For one, Draco kept wondering where she went on DA nights. Leia would make up a different lie every time he asked. "Prostituting." "Raising blind kittens." "Eating stuff." "Masturbating." "Serially killing." Theo took "prostituting" as an answer and never brought it up again. But Draco was certain she was up to something, but apparently he wasn't smart enough to figure out what.

Secondly, anyone wearing a green tie (other than Astoria, Theo, Draco, and Daphne) seemed to hate her. The cruel glances got worse, whispers happened everywhere she went, but instead of Pansy insulting her she'd just spread rumors. Like that Leia was giving blow jobs to first years for three galleons a pop, or that Pansy heard Leia masturbating once in Leia's bed and moaning out her brother's name (this never happened, in case that wasn't obvious). She knew this because Astoria was the news correspondent of the latest drama and every rumor started with "Pansy said…"

And then the day finally came: Halloween. She thought no one knew, and afraid that her present would give it away, when the owl came to her from Luke, she grabbed it and ran back to her dorm. Some people looked at her oddly, but she didn't really care. She laid a rather large box on her bed and opened it. Inside were a few wrapped presents, the largest said 'From Luke' on it, so she decided to open it last.

First from her mother got her a black oversized Mulberry handbag, the 'Alexa', named after Leia's favorite style inspiration Alexa Chung. It was nice because it'd fit all of her crap in it, but her mother probably didn't need to spend 1,500 on a handbag, but Leia wasn't complaining. Her father gave her a few new 'muggle' books: Tina Fey's memoir, _The Virgin Suicides_, Pattie Smith's _Just Kids_, and _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ saga. Her father was either talking about business or books, so his gifts were almost always novels that he had recently read. These gifts were nice, but paled in comparison to what the third box held.

She opened it to find two cardboard cut-outs of rainbows connected by string, and had more string to go around her arms. She pulled out the piece of paper that had a crude drawing of Leia with the two 'rainbows' on her chest and the title, "Double Rainbow Costume" written in large letters at the top. Leia laughed rather loudly at her brother's gift. It was simple, yet brilliant. A double rainbow for Halloween, who would have guessed…

After a moment of laughing Leia heard someone a few feet behind her cleared his or hers throat. Leia turned around in surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing behind her. He was leaning against a bed post, hands behind his back and with the smirk he always seemed to wear._ Why the fuck are you here?_

"Draco!" Leia said a little annoyed that he had crept up behind her but more annoyed that he was here at all.

"Leia, I am a little appalled that you told no one of your anniversary of birth!"

Leia figured he had put the pieces together by him opening gifts. Maybe lying would solve this problem.

"Oh, Draco, it's not my birthday, my parents just sent me weird stuff because it's Halloween!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Snape told me a week ago."

Leia then rolled her eyes and gave out a frustrated groan.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Draco asked, almost in a mocking tone. Or maybe that was just his normal tone.

"I really don't need any more attention put on me than it is on a daily basis. I'm not one that exactly enjoys 'being in the spotlight.' And the only present I ever really enjoy is the one given to me by my brother, my Halloween costume." She then turned and picked up her costume by the strings, and slipped her arms through the holes. "I'm a double rainbow."

Draco looked very confused at this whole 'costume' idea.

"I don't think people in England really dress up for Halloween…" Draco said a little embarrassed for her.

Leia rolled her eyes in annoyance at cultural differences.

"What else is there to do? Do Brits just eat candy and get drunk?"

"It's not the most popular holiday… I mean wizards throw parties, but no one really dresses up or anything. I do know that tonight in the Slytherin common room, they're will be a get together of sorts. I believe fire whiskey will be involved."

Leia mentally rolled her eyes. Can't wizards just drink like vodka or bud light or something?

"That should be fun, considering how the majority of people in Slytherin take pride in giving me evil glances and spreading ridiculous rumors about me on a daily basis."

"Only the underclassmen actually believe them and they won't be there. You should come, it'll be fun."

"Maybe."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Leia thought Draco was on his way out, but one hand emerged from behind his back producing a small wrapped box.

"I got you something." Draco said, holding towards her with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't accept that, Draco…"

Memories flooded in Leia's head of Theo telling her how Draco felt about her… this wouldn't fair to him.

"I got it for you, so you will." Draco gave Leia a strong look, one that seemed to say 'if you don't take this bloody present I will throw it at your face.'

Leia rolled her eyes and snatched it from him.

The box was neatly wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper- a little cliché, but Leia went with it. It was a black velvet box about the size of her fist; she paused for a moment and looked back at him. _If he got me fucking expensive jewelry I'll kill him._ He gestured with his eyes for her to continue. She opened the velvet box to find a black velvet pouch, probably holding something inappropriately expensive for a gift to someone of a newly-formed friendship. She put the box down on her bed, and held the pouch, finding it to be much heavier than normal. She opened it, to find the mouth of the bag stretched open a few times the original size, and she pulled out several thick fashion magazines. These were expensive (for a magazine expensive, like between $10-30) imports, and their current issues. One was Russsh (Leia's absolute favorite and because it was imported from Australia it's hard to find), Lula (British), I-D (British), French and Italian Vogue, a Japanese magazine Leia wasn't familiar with, and a few other's Leia had never seen before, but to Leia's pleasant surprise no American publications.

"Well, I figured you might have trouble finding these in Hogsmead…" He said blushing at the smile on Leia's face.

"Draco- these are awesome! And I'm impressed that there are no American ones in here."

"American fashion magazines are the worst. No offence, but the customer they seem to be catering to is a very stupid woman who believes the overly-photoshopped images in front of her are real and is okay with being bombarded with bullshit."

"Exactly, I hate them. American Vogue is the worst so uncreative and stupid. But this is really thoughtful of you. Thanks, a lot. I'm totally excited to dive into these."

"Well don't spend tonight diving into them, instead you should attend your first Slytherin party. It's quite a momentous occasion."

Leia rolled her eyes again, but was too impressed with Draco's gift to refuse.

"Fine," she said splitting the word into two syllables. "I'll go. But only because I enjoy alcohol."

Draco smiled at her, something more genuine than she'd ever seen from him.

"Good. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Leia shook her head as Draco started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, does anyone else know it's my birthday?"

"Not to my knowledge. I didn't tell Theo or Astoria if that's what you mean."

Leia let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She said before Draco nodded and walked out the door. Leia had a few minutes before her first class started, and she spent it quickly flipping through magazines wondering why she let Draco do such nice things for her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go down normally; Leia didn't pick up any signals from her friends that they knew anything. Instead all they talked about was this party tonight. Leia wasn't exactly a huge party animal or anything, but she started to get a little excited. Her brother sent her a bottle of rum a few weeks ago, that she'd been sharing with Theo, but it had been empty for a few days and she missed the burn down her throat. She had also been wondering how this school does parties, and she was curious to find out.<p>

Leia had changed out of her uniform after dinner, and now she was wearing a vintage Elvis Presley fan club t-shirt (something she stole from her mother), a pair of Balmain skinny jeans, studded converse, and an oversized Elie Tahari black blazer. The party was set to start at 9ish, and time until then seemed to go by incredibly slowly. Leia was happily reading magazines on her bed until the allotted time. It wasn't until about 8:45 that someone appeared before her that Leia did not expect.

Hermione Granger.

"Leia, I was wondering if you could help me with some research in the library…" Hermione said, her eyes looking worried. The trio and Leia had decided that if they ever needed to have an important meeting with Leia and they had to ask her to get away in public they would use the excuse of 'library research.' The only time this had been used before was when Neville found the Room of Requirement.

Leia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool." She said standing. Her other roommates were in her dorm, staring at Hermione incredulously, but also seemed to be getting ready for the party as well.

"Ha, Leia Allen, missing a Slytherin party to go to the library with a mudblood! Theo will be all alone! Poor him."

Of course it was Pansy speaking, not really to anyone but loudly enough so everyone in the room could hear it. Leia wasn't in the mood to deal with Pansy, so she ignored her and lead Hermione out.

Hermione was silent and walking a little slowly towards the library. Leia guessed that Hermione didn't want anyone else hearing whatever she had to tell Leia, but it was still awkward. After what seemed like an awfully long time, they arrived at the deserted library.

Sitting at a table near the restricted section, Ron and Harry both shared the same look of worry on their faces. Leia's stomach felt heavy, and her concern grew as she and Hermione joined them without greetings.

"It's been announced that Umbridge will become headmaster starting Monday." Harry said, pushing an issue of the Daily Profit towards Leia.

Leia looked down at the page. In big letters it read, "Delores Umbridge is the New Head at Hogwarts." A photo of Umbridge looking rather pleased with herself graced the cover. It made Leia want to puke.

"What happened to Dumbledore?"

"We donno." Harry said in a sad tone.

"Does the rest of the school know about this?"

"My dad owled us an early issue, so no one knows other than us, yet." Ron said, with a frown.

Leia put her hands through her hair. This was too much.

"What now? We're still going to meet with the DA, right?"

"We should, but it will be harder now, rules will be stricter. It will be more difficult to meet without getting caught." Hermione said coolly.

"Well, isn't that all the more reason to do it? Isn't this the most important time to teach one another?" Leia said, shocked at Hermione's worries.

"It could get us into serious trouble! Not only with the school, but since Umbridge has so many ties with Fudge, we could have problems with the Ministry!" Hermione said, looking like she was about to cry.

Leia sighed. She decided to voice an idea she hadn't voiced before.

"If that's what it comes down to, I'll take the blame. I'm not a part of the Ministry. I go to this school, but I'm still an American citizen, and I'm not recognized by the Ministry. I'm pretty sure they can't do much to me without starting conflict between the States and England. If word gets out that an American citizen is being held captive by the British government, it won't matter if it's magical or not. All shit will break loose."

"I haven't thought of that before…" Hermione said, surprised at Leia's situation.

"It doesn't seem right to put false blame on you though…" Harry said scratching his head.

"Harry, you have to take out the emotional aspect of it and look at it from a purely practical view. They could take _you _to Askaban, and I donno if you've noticed but your freedom is too important to throw it away because of some bullshit like this."

Harry swallowed, and checked his watch.

"I guess you're right. There isn't much else we can do tonight, so let's put it to bed for the moment. It's Friday, so at least we have this weekend. And Leia, you might want to get going, I heard there's a big Slytherin Halloween party starting right about now."

"Ah, yeah I head it's going to be wicked. Could you sneak us into that?" Ron asked as if she would actually do such a thing.

Leia laughed thinking he was joking.

"Do you not realize my whole house hates me enough? If I sneak you guys in they'll crucify me."

"What if Hermione gets drunk? They'd love you then?" Ron said like it was a good suggestion.

"Yeah! They'd love that!" Harry said actually agreeing.

"Ronald! Harry!" Hermione said rather offended.

"Ah, come on Hermione! This is the last weekend of freedom in the school! You might as well live it up while you can!" Ron said pleading with her.

She was silent for a moment while she contemplated this suggestion.

"Well, I guess it _is_ the last weekend of freedom." Hermione said.

Leia's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Hermione's mouth.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. If you'll let us into the party, I will drink to the point of excess." Hermione said, sounding determined.

"Well, I'm not going to stop that from happening."

Leia stood up and the four of them walked out of the hallway towards the dungeons. Leia wasn't totally sure if this was a good idea or not, but she figured she'd find out shortly. She told the portrait the password, and opened to a dark room. It wasn't the normal common room. It was dark she could barely see, and she almost tripped coming through the portrait. Just as she was muttering, "what the fuck" to herself, the lights came on and the room was filled with people standing yelling "surprise" and a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Leia' in big green letters.

Leia was taken aback. She was completely surprised. She turned to the golden trio that all shared the same smirk on their faces. They must have been in on it too. Music started and a group of people rushed towards her. One person put something on her head, another person put a banner on her chest, and then a pair of hands were on her chin, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Darling." Theo whispered in her ear.

"Who organized all of this?" Leia asked, pulling away.

"Well, Draco heard from Snape about a week ago, and he told us so we all kind of planned together." Astoria said standing next to her.

"I actually wrote a short letter to your brother asking if you would enjoy a surprise party. He said you would be embarrassed the attention but flattered by the gesture and so we should definitely do it."

Leia mentally cursed her brother for being absolutely correct about her response. However, she was surprised that Theo had gone to the trouble to write to Luke. It was more effort than he normally put into this 'relationship.' She then realized that the noise that she heard in the background was No Doubt, one of her personal favorites. This was much different than the normal 'wizard rock' that she had heard on someone's radio.

"No Doubt? Hella Good?" Leia asked out loud.

"Yes, muggle music is much better than I expected. You win." Draco said, speaking to Leia but looking a little pained by Theo's open affection.

The group celebrated Leia's birthday sort of on their own, and the rest of the Slytherins danced and got drunk. They even had made Leia a cake, but had forgotten silverware. This problem was fixed by grabbing fist-fulls of cake and throwing them at one another. The golden trio must have left pretty early without saying goodbye, because all the sudden they were gone. They did mention that the whole Umbridge-Dumbledore thing was made up, but Leia still had a feeling that the scenario would happen in a few months. It didn't really phase Leia, because she was busy drinking fire-whiskey and working on her cake-throwing aim.

The night ended at about three in the morning, and Leia half expected Theo to expect making a trip to the perfects bathroom with her. Leia couldn't bring herself to bring it up when Draco was so close. Her heart burned with guilt, she was doing what Luna had done to her… but honestly she didn't want a real relationship with real feelings. She wasn't about to get hurt again, she was done with serious emotions. It was awkward enough being on Potter's side; she didn't need things to get any more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, ya'll. Thanks for reviewing, and I suggest you continue to do so for my own sake. This chapter is relatively short, but the next one is longer. I figure now would be a good time (because I forgot about it earlier) to mention that I have actually gone ahead and 'casted' all of the important characters in this fan fiction. They're all models, but whatever. Leia Allen: Tati Cotliar, Draco Malfoy: Leebo Freeman, Theodore Nott: Josh Beech, Luna Lovegood: Anja Konstantinova, Astoria Greengrass: Ann Kenny, Daphne Greengrass: Kirby Kenny, Pansy Parkinson: Eliza Cummings, Hermione Granger: Barbara Palvin, Luke Allen (he make an appearance soon): Miles McMillan. By the way, I have nothing against the actors who played these characters in the films, but this is just what I imagine while I'm writing so now you can google them and imagine them while you read.

Have Fun.

I own nothing, rated M, etc, etc, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

So Nice, So Smart by Kimya Dawson

Sometimes avoiding complications can only make things more complicated. Leia learned this the hard way: by trying to be 'just friends' with someone who's in love with her, while 'dating' someone who she saw as 'just a friend' because she was still sort of getting over someone who has no interest in her. These 'someones' were, of course, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Luna Lovegood.

Whenever Leia thought she was getting over Luna, Leia would only find that perhaps she still had feelings for her. Sometimes she'd be walking in the hallway with Theo or Astoria and thinking about how great life is and she'd see Luna. With one look from her oversized blue eyes and Leia fell back into her old habits. Or she'd be in a DA meeting, and she'd be talking to Fred about his wand movement and Luna would cast some spell perfectly and emit sparkles and pretty shit all around her face. That was the kicker, the fucking sparkles. Leia didn't think she was really in love with Luna; a better word would be infatuation or obsession. Whenever Luna was around, Leia couldn't get her mind off of her. So Leia's plan was to avoid her at all costs. This obviously didn't work with both girls' involvement in the DA. Leia then planned to just immerse herself in teaching so that maybe then Luna would go to the back of her mind. That worked. Almost.

Then Theo might say something like, "So are we still doing this to avoid feelings or is it just general horniness?" or "I just want to clarify: we don't have actual real feelings for each other, right?" And then Leia would have to admit that, yes, she was only with him to avoid her feelings like a coward and that, no, she didn't have any actual real feelings for Theo. He was fine with that. Well that's what he said. Leia sometimes got the feeling that he it was killing him inside to be letting this go on. He probably needed to face his feelings for Astoria just as much as Leia did with Luna. Being with Leia meant he didn't have to, so that means that things would be simpler, right? Nope. Leia saw that it was hurting him. He'd lash out at strangers (well, lowerclassmen Hufflepuffs). He had a lot of pent up anger due to hiding how he actually felt and when it wasn't enough to fuck Leia it would explode in him pushing some kid down in the hallway and yelling obscenities at some 11 year-old girl. Leia wanted to tell him to stop, but whenever she tried to speak of it, her mouth would dry up. So he continued to do whatever he wanted.

Then there's that other guy. Draco. Leia found herself enjoying Malfoy more than she should have been. She was surprised that she actually had 'fun' hanging out with him. She'd tease and poke fun at him all the time and he'd give clever retorts. Her personal favorite was doing Draco impressions. She'd speak in a very bad sing-song-y British Accent and say things like: "I'm Draco Malfoy and my patronus is a peacock's ass-hole." or "I'm Draco Malfoy and I hate everyone but me!" or "I'm Draco Malfoy and my toilet paper is money." or "I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm just better than everyone." Then he would give her suggestions. "Please, my patronus is an albino peacock's ass hole. You could pull any idiot off the street and they'd be a peacock," or "My toilet paper is the used tissues of the first years that I've tormented to tears," or "Well, I am better than everyone."

In truth, Leia wanted to get closer to him. But Leia was too busy lying to herself to think about that. She kept on trying to convince herself that Draco's penis was wrapped in barbed wire or that he was gay. They were both hard to imagine, especially when Leia occasionally overheard Pansy talking about "his marvelous cock." That probably should have disgusted Leia, but instead it sparked her curiosity. A number of times she would wake up covered in sweat and vague memories of a Draco Malfoy sex dream. She only prayed that she didn't moan out his name or something equally terrible.

Leia even found herself attending a quidditch match without reading material, something she had never done before. Theo had always encouraged her to attend the games, something she dreaded, but he couldn't stop her from putting her nose into a book. Leia had never understood the appeal behind sports, and she figured if she couldn't find interest in a game where people where flying then she really had no chance of enjoying any type of sport. But, there Leia was, standing in the Slytherin crowd (without any green or silver apparel, it wasn't like she actually had school spirit) with her eyes on the Slytherin seeker. She actually paid attention. She couldn't remember another time in her life when she had such a long attention span to an athletic activity. She found herself interested; beyond interested to make sure Draco didn't die or something, but actually interested enough to bother to remember the rules of the game. She kept on surprising herself with thoughts like _Draco's job is to catch the snitch, _or _that guy is supposed to guard the circle-thing and that's a goal. _This was shocking because she was thinking beyond her normal sport events mantra: w_hen the fuck is this going to end?_

After the Slytherin victory, there was a party in the Slytherin common room, of course. Leia was actually enjoying herself, while making flirty faces to Draco from across the room. She was smiling to herself when Theo appeared beside her.

"You're a terrible person." He said while passing her his flask of fire whiskey.

"Goddammit Theo, you're such a buzz kill." Leia said before taking a swig of the rough liquid.

"Seriously, Leia, you're hurting him, a lot. Just end this bullshit with me now so you can go over and make out with him!" Leia groaned in response.

"B-b-but your aunt didn't kill Neville's parents and your parents aren't Moldevort's favorite death eaters." She replied in a whiny voice.

"Did you say Moldevort?" He asked, ignoring the rest of whatever she said.

"Yeah, it's what I call him in my head. Probably the only reason I'd ever consider becoming a death eater would be to have the chance to someday be good enough friends with the guy to give him nicknames like Modlevort." Leia babbled dreamily.

"Are you drunk already?"

"Not enough to fuck you so I can continue to ignore my own real feelings." She said while Theo passed her the flask again.

"Yeah, Astoria was talking about Marcus Flint during the whole match. It kind of made me want to kill myself."

"You're better looking than a naked mole rat disguised as a person."

"Mmm, yeah. It's so hot when you insult the man whose getting attention from the woman I really love."

Leia snorted passed the flask back to Theo. Theo gave her a half-drunken loose kiss and she responded half-heartedly. It felt good, but Leia couldn't decide if it was worth it or not. Theo was biting down on Leia's lower lip when they both paused when they heard Draco clear his throat dramatically. They opened their eyes and their faces separated only to find Draco wasn't even looking in their direction. He stood only feet from them but was facing another person. He cleared his throat again, and who else, but Pansy Parkinson turned around, who was standing close by. Draco and Pansy made eye contact and Pansy almost made a smile.

"Pansy Parkinson, I want to fuck your tight wet pussy." Draco said at an awkwardly loud sound level. His syllables were broken, like he was repeating something he hadn't quite memorized yet. Pansy looked at him with a mischievous smile- obviously ignoring the oddness of this whole situation- and walked over to take his hand. The couple departed through a crowd of people to leave Leia and Theo with noticeable frowns on their faces.

"Well there went my boner." Theo said while making a face like he had tasted rotten food.

"I am now as dry as a desert." Leia added feeling the same disgust. "And my brain threw up a little, I think. Didn't you fuck her?"

"I've been going through years of therapy in lame attempts to forget my affair with Pansy Parkinson. Worst week of my life."

"Week?" Leia snorted almost unsurprised.

"I'm going to go to sleep and try to forget that relationship and that whatever thing that just went down, ever happened." Theo said putting the flask in his pocket.

"And I will cry myself to sleep knowing that those memories will forever be rooted in my brain." She said patting Theo on the shoulder. They both nodded at each other and went into their separate dorms to make feeble attempts to mentally block the distasteful images that where now in their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey lovely readers. Today I'm feeling super generous so I'm uploading TWO chapters! Yup. Pretty awesome, right? This chapter is pretty bad-ass, like more than normal. So get prepared. I'll be gone for the weekend though so you'll have to wait until Tuesday for an update. In the meantime review review review! They make me so happy to read how awesome my readers are. Do it and I'll love you forever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Soundtrack: Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence

Things were going relatively well until Draco-fucking-Malfoy and the fucking Inquisitorial Squad had to fuck things up. They had been hot on the DA's tail, attempting to figure out how and where they are meeting. It was annoying as fuck. They had to work smarter to just get to the meeting and then some kids had been freaking out that they were breaking the rules and shit. And the fucking Inquisitorial Squad was full of bullshit, anyway. Theo and Astoria didn't join, thank god, but it then Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Crab, Goyle, and Bulstrode did. 'Supporting the Ministry' was bullshit: Blaise's parents forced him into it, Crab and Goyle are too stupid to know better, Pansy did it because her DADA grade was dropping, and Bulstrode did it because Pansy did. And then there was Draco Malfoy.

"You support the ministry?" Theo asked drinking tea in the Slytherin common room with Leia (well she had coffee), Astoria, and Draco.

"Sure I do." Draco retorted, insulted that his alliance was ever in question. His Inquisitorial Squad pin shined on his chest.

"Bullshit. You hate Umbridge just as much as Potter does, admit it." Leia said rolling her eyes.

"Umbridge isn't my favorite, but the ministry is more than one unpleasant woman."

"And what makes you support this ministry?" Theo asks, smiling at his friend's blind allegiance.

"Well, the ministry has never done anything to me or my family to make me _not_ want to support the ministry."

The other three in their group snorted.

"You support the ministry because your father tells you to. That's why Daphne does." Astoria said boldly.

Draco was silent for a moment.

"Does your father tell you to support the ministry as well?"

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid to make my own opinions." Astoria replied with a smirk on her face that was normally on Draco's face. He got up and left in a huff, of course.

Draco stopped grilling Leia about where she goes at night after this discussion. In fact he stopped talking to Leia and Astoria period. Apparently he still would mumble with Theo, but not enough to count as a real conversation. Leia didn't completely mind this because then she was free from Theo's constant guilt-tripping. He seemed to have focused himself into the Inquisitorial Squad, taking points from other houses, plotting against the DA, and just making himself more of an ass hole than normal.

Then their little group started assaulting members when they were making their way back from DA meetings. Not the ones who were their age, of course not, but the kids who are like twelve years old. Like Nigel Wolpert. During one particular assault, Leia just happened to be same hallway. Draco had Nigel against a wall, with his wand an inch away from his nose.

"Draco! What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?" Leia shouted running towards them. Draco's mouth fell open and he looked too shocked to move.

"Leia, Help me!" Nigel said in tears. Leia disarmed and stupefied Draco, taking him off his feet.

Leia was fuming. She couldn't believe that _he _would do this. _He_ wasn't a totally awful person and _he_ was letting them turn him into a bigger shit than _he_ already was. And he fucking supposedly _loved_ her? How could someone who loves her do something like this?

Leia looked over Nigel, saw that he looked physically unharmed and told him to get back to the Gryffindor common room. That left her alone in the hallway with a certain wizard on the ground.

"Explain yourself." Leia said, standing over him. He managed to scramble to his feet before he replied.

"I'm investigating where a certain group of wizards go every night."

"Oh really? Does Umbridge give you a blow job every time you assault some innocent second year? I would accept that."

"Do you know what I would accept? If it turns out you have a bloody orgy in there every night with your bloody group of misfits." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy get a fucking grip. Now explain to me why you're doing _this_."

"I'm arguing with you because your-"

"I meant fucking explain why you're a boneless little shit, who fallows his father blindly, even if it means pushing up a 12-year-old against a wall!" She yelled at him, her eyes wide with anger.

"Is this why you're mad at me?" Draco yelled back. "Because I show some _bloody_ _loyalty_ to my _family_?"

"LOYALTY? WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING HUFFLEPUFF? I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE LOYAL TO A BUNCH OF RACIST FUCKS."

"THOSE 'RACISTS FUCKS'ARE MY FAMILY!"

"WELL HAVE FUN BEING LOYAL TO SATAN!"*

Leia remembered that bad habit she had of yelling stupid things when she got mad. _Damnit_. They both paused, gasping for air. Draco was the first to respond.

"I will go to great lengths to my family. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist because you wouldn't do the same to yours."

"How dare you…" Leia was about to yell at him again, but then she realized there was a better revenge.

In a low growl, she whispered. "_Vis faex._"

A small yellow light emitted from her wand and glowed on its tip for a moment. Draco's eyes grew wide with terror and his face became white. He stumbled back against the wall looking like he was going to be sick. Leia, without another word, walked off leaving Draco Malfoy to deal with the shit in his pants.

Leia only got away with this because Draco was too embarrassed to tell anyone. Part of her felt guilty, Draco used to be her friend, but the other part of her wished she would have done it in public. This assault, however, didn't make Draco lose interest in the DA. In fact, this only doubled his efforts.

In about a week, while teaching in a DA meeting, they heard a small 'boom.'

This particular meeting was their first lessons in casting a Patronus. Harry walked around the room, explaining that the caster had to think of the happiest memory they could to cast the spell. It was harder than Leia expected. After a few duds and a few sparks she was getting frustrated. All of the students around her had beautiful animals coming out of their wands and she was just as bad a Neville. Harry came over to her, surprised at her difficulty.

"It can be any memory," he said thoughtfully, "it just has to be strong."

Leia closed her eyes and attempted to think of a strong memory. A thought waved into her brain. One of her birthday, a feeling that seemed like it was so long ago. It was of the feeling when Draco gave her those magazines. She remembered the simple gesture well. How in that moment she felt like someone cared deeply of her. Absentmindedly, Leia whispered the incantation. She felt things happening and then opened her eyes. Out of her wand appeared a panther. Then reality came back to her: the happiest moment she could think of was about Draco-fucking-Malfoy. She dropped her wand in shock and the panther disappeared.

The next few moments seemed to happen in fast-forward, almost like they didn't happen at all.

The room shook. Then there was another boom and then another. Then a blast and the wall exploded to reveal the source of the boom: Professor Umbridge. Shattered glass covered the floor to reflect the small smile on her face. There was a group of people behind her, the Inquisitor Squad. And who was the student closest to her? Draco-fucking-Malfoy. He didn't have the smirk on his face that Leia expected, instead he dawned an emotionless expression.

All of the members were called into Umbridge's classroom. She ranted for a few moments about how terrible children they were and how they were disloyal to their own ministry. Right when Leia expected she would announce their punishment, Umbridge said something Leia would have never expected.

"Miss Allen, you are dismissed. Please return to your common room."

Leia froze.

"Miss Allen, did you hear me? You are dismissed! Be gone!" Umbridge yelled louder.

Leia turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom. She left in confusion, stumbling back to her common room. Little did she know that being left out of the official punishment would be the worst punishment of all.

After she left Umbridge declared that all of the students _in that room_ would be sentenced to three months of daily detentions. That next morning, Leia felt the backlash of what some decided to call "special treatment." Most people assumed that Umbridge let Leia out of the detentions because she was the rat. The only thing that helped was that the people who mattered most didn't believe the rumors.

"You would have the word 'SNEAK' written on your face with boils if you would have said anything. I've told them a thousand times, but they don't listen." Hermione told Leia desperately.

Ron kept reminding her of the list of people who believed her. There were the about ten people who trusted her and were the ones speaking out. Harry believed her; he knew she had no reason to rat them out. Because of Harry's trust Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville all pledged their faith in Leia. Of course this wasn't enough for Collin Creevey, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, and Seamus-fucking-Finnigan. Seamus was the worst; he would bring it up whenever he got the chance. Someone said he had people sign a petition saying she was a traitor, but Leia attempted to ignore it.

What was worse was now Dumbledore was gone. The ministry pushed him out, but he disappeared before they got to him. So all those people who blamed Leia for the disbanding of the DA, also blamed her for Dumbledore's disappearance. That was something Leia didn't want on her conscience.

Pansy laughed at her along with the majority of the Slytherin house. People would spit in her general direction. Scoff at her. Whisper insults as she walked by. Leia was done with all the bullshit. Thankfully, it was winter break and she didn't have to deal with that anymore. It was the best Christmas gift she could think of.

* * *

><p>*This is a reference to my favorite movie. If you know it I'll give you 10,000 Meredith-bucks. They're viable at any Meredith theme park or gift shop. They don't exist, but you'll be my favorite.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Blah! It's the Christmas "episode"! And here you meet the rest of the Allen's! Fun times. Just so you know, Leia's mother is played (inside my brain) as the model Kristen McMenamy. Leia's father is a heavier version of Jason Alexander, so there you go. Enjoy my loves! Review Review Review!

I own only the unfamiliar characters, so there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Soundtrack: Don't Shoot Me Santa by The Killers (this is the single greatest Christmas song ever created, take that)

Leia was eager to see her brother, it had seemed like such a long time since she had seen her other half. Once she arrived at the platform at Kings Cross, she ran out of the train and immediately found Luke because she was surprise-hugged by her brother. This was common of Luke, to embrace her from behind and raise her off the ground causing Leia to scream. This got her every time, because she always felt momentarily like she was being kidnaped.

She then turned and punched her twin hard in the chest. Her brother shared her harsh cheekbones and dark brown hair. They normally shared the same cut, because Luke let his hair grow long, and it currently came down to his shoulders. He shared some of his sister's style; he was currently wearing a Givenchy Rottweiler sweater and Burberry jeans. The twins had that 'rocker-ish vibe' happening. They shared the same smile and they laughed at each other. It had been too long.

"Luke! Where have you been all my life?" Leia said hugging him again.

"Well, I have been right next to you until recently… and I've been just missing you terribly." He replied, looking around for Leia's significant other. Leia read this body language and called Theo over.

"Luke, brother-dear, this is Mr. Theodor Nott, by current gentleman caller." Leia said in a play southern accent. "And, Theo, this is my dearest twin brother, Mr. Luke Allen."

"Nice to meet you." Luke said offering his hand to Theo, and he took it.

"You as well. She's missed terribly."

"That's sweet of her. She's only spoken well of you. Now I also wish to meet Astoria and Leia's other friends, well if she still has any as of late." He spoke looking at his sister hesitantly, he was aware of the DA's hideout being discovered and didn't want to cross any boundaries. "If they totally hate you, you can just point at them and I'll join you in gawking at them."

Before Leia could think another thought, Astoria appeared as if on cue. She hugged Leia overly-tight while saying something like: "I'm going to misss chooo," but it was muffled in the embrace. Astoria then turned to Luke, and gave a look of surprise.

"So if Leia wasn't a lady… she would be this." Astoria said while looking Luke up and down. "Hm, well I'm Astoria Greengrass, dear friend of your sister's."

"Oh yes, Leia described your effortless taste very well. Pleased to meet you." Luke shook Astoria's hand, and Leia wasn't sure if he was hitting on Astoria or just being polite... Then Luke gasped a little at a new thought and spoke in a low voice: "Which one is Pansy?"

Leia looked across the crowd of teenagers looking for her, but then Leia was shoved a little by her brother. It wasn't on purpose, because Luke himself had been bumped into by Miss Parkinson herself.

"Oh, sorry, my clumsiness! Oh, wow, you must be Leia's sibling! Ha, it's like seeing double. I'm Pansy Parkinson, and you are?" Pansy said taking my brother's hand. By the way Pansy's eyes went up and down eyeing her brother, Leia could tell she was hitting on him. It was beyond disgusting.

"Luke Allen." He responded curtly. Her brother showed no sexual interest in Pansy as a huge relief to Leia.

"The resemblance is really uncanny with you t-" Pansy started before Luke interrupted her.

"We're twins."

With that remark, Pansy saw that she was not wanted here and didn't even bother to say goodbye, and instead just marched away as if they had never spoken at all.

"Shall we start the gawking?" Luke said to his sister as if he was mildly entertained.

"Well, that's Draco Malfoy over yonder…" Leia said pointing to a tall blonde boy several yards over.

"I see, the blonde gentleman…"

Draco Malfoy stood next to his mother in a black turtleneck, blazer and sharp tailored pants, all Ann Demeulemeester. His hair looked like he had worked harder on it than normal. Leia guessed that this extra effort was for his mother. Draco seemed to be somewhat of a 'mama's boy.' It was kind of weird.

"Don't you want to meet Mr. Potter?" Theo asked casually.

"Oh, yes, we've actually just started ordering the Daily Profit, so now I know all the lies they write about him." Luke replied, scanning the area for the famous face.

"I think he's with the Weasley's this break, so he might still be here…" Leia said, looking around. She found him and led her brother towards the boy with the scar and his friends.

Harry seemed to sense her presence, because he turned around just at that moment. Ron noticed this too and looked over.

"… And these are my slightly famous friends." Leia said presenting her brother.

"Oh, this must be Luke." Harry said with a smile and holding out his hand.

"I feel like I'm shaking the hand of royalty." Luke said playfully with a smile.

"No disturbances in the force?" Harry said with equal playfulness. Luke looked very pleasantly surprised at his comment.

"None to speak of! And I thought wizards didn't watch sci-fi!"

"Only the ones raised by muggles."

"And you are Ron Weasley, I presume." Luke said, after a small chuckle, now looking to Leia's slightly less famous friend.

"Yup." Ron looked a little uncomfortable, but shook the unfamiliar twin's hand.

"Is Hermione available for a meet-and-greet?" Leia asked Harry.

"Yeah…" He then turned around and beckoned her over.

"Hello, you must be Luke Allen." She said coolly, looking from one twin to the other.

"I am, and you must be Hermione Granger, the brains of the operation." Luke said shaking her hand.

"Well-"

"Yup, she's 'The Kourtney' of this group." Leia said, interrupting Hermione and referencing the Kardasians. Both Ron and Hermione had the same look of confusion to this comment, but oddly, both Harry and Luke immediately understood.

"That's kind of true." Harry said, laughing a little.

"Uh- we've got to get going…" Ron said, seeing his mother ushering them on.

"See you guys later." Leia said with a wave, walking back to Astoria and Theo who both shared the same expression of impatience.

"I probably best be going…" Astoria said while going in for another hug with Leia. Theo just kissed Leia on the cheek, and waved.

Leia followed her brother to find her parents waiting just outside the station, in their British car. Leia's mother, Olivia Allen, was towering at 6'2", a stature that intimidated strangers, rail thin with silver-blonde hair. At 47, her face still read the same androgyny that made her teenage years awkward. Her face looked European, but she was born in St. Louis. She worked as a jewelry designer, but was never one to put on accessories, only her wedding ring and a handbag. Today, she wore a black wool Stella McCartney 'boyfriend coat', an Acne long black jersey-wool dress that went down to her ankles that lightly brushed over her Lanvin black leather ballerina flats. She pulled Leia into a tight hug, her mother's Fendi tote making things awkward.

And then began the typical spill of small insults hidden within normal motherly sentances.

"Oh, Leia, it's been too long! You're never going to school again! Have you been eating? You look too thin. I've missed you so much! When did you last brush your hair? I've bet you've learned so much you can teach us all! Is your boyfriend okay with that hair? I hear your one of the best in your class, we're so proud of you! You shouldn't slouch like that Leia, it's unbecoming. Oh, I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Leia simply replied, ignoring the other comments.

Standing next to Olivia Allen, was her complete opposite. A balding man of 5'2" and about three hundred pounds stood with a wide grin on his face. The twins inherited their height and lack of body fat from their mother, but they shared their father's wit and insight. Victor Allen was 'high-up' working for Shell Oil, and while he made quite a pay check, he never let the money get to him. He bought his suits from Walmart and drank cheap wine. He was one of the happiest people Leia had ever known.

He waddled over and hugged his daughter.

"I like your hair just the way you like it." He whispered into her ear. He winked at her as they pulled away, a gesture that Leia had missed.

"I loved the books you sent. Seriously, like Lisbeth Salander is such a bad-ass and Tina Fey is a goddess, I read _Just Kids_ three times, and you were right _The Virgin Suicides _book is better than the movie… but only by a little." Leia said, speaking of her father's gifts that she received on her birthday.

"I'm glad." He responded with warm smile.

As soon as the family piled into Victor Allen's British car, they drove off to the Allen's new house in Westminster. It wasn't like their home in St. Louis or their apartment in New York, it was old. It was filled with antique furniture and middle-eastern rugs. It was a strange feeling, being with her family, but not in a modern house filled with new expensive furnishings. She loved the idea of this new house, but it felt uncomfortable. It reminded her of walking through an estate sale of some dead widow, but less dusty. Luke showed her to her makeshift room; it was simple and practical since she wouldn't be living there for long periods of time.

"It's taken me a while to get used to living here." Luke said, as his sister set down on her "new" bed.

"It's weird isn't it? Next thing you know, mom will be wearing pink and we'll get a dog."

"We've never been a 'dog family,' have we?" He laughed sat next to her. "You know, I've gone ahead and told mom and dad that you're a part of that rebel group at your new school. I haven't mentioned what's happened in recent weeks just yet; I thought you'd tell them that if you felt they needed to know. However, they now attribute you to Harriet Tubman and assume that the DA is the new Underground Railroad."

Leia laughed at the thought.

"They'd be the only ones. Most kids at school think I'm a traitor now and that I ratted out where we were but didn't get in trouble because I'm a Slytherin or something. I donno, but I have a lot of new enemies now. Half of them don't trust me because I'm a Slytherin and the other half only trusts me because of our parent's blood. It's like my moral stance doesn't really matter."

Luke paused and assessed his sister's current situation. After a moment of pondering, he replied with an odd piece of advice.

"Well, if I've only learned one piece of advice while being in London, it's this: if one ever finds themselves in grave danger than the person should do one of two things: play dead or have an orgasm."

"What?" Leia thought she might have had a seizure or something, or did Luke really just say that…

"Well, in a woman's case one could probably get by faking an orgasm."

"This is terrible advice, Luke."

"On the contrary, I know for a fact that both options work. For instance, a female friend of mine, was at a bar and she was making out with some guy in an alley. The guy was pulling off clothing, and she thought it was too soon and she was too drunk. He ignored her saying no, and started getting rough. She did what she heard some wild animals do when they get attacked: she played dead. She just like went limp and he let go of her and ran away."

"Okay…" Leia still wanted a better explanation for his second piece of advice.

"And Taylor" one of Theo's new British friends, Leia remembered, "and I were walking late at night in West End, and some guys tried to jump us. One of the guys pulled out a knife, and Taylor just came in his pants. The guys freaked out and left us unharmed. Later Taylor told me that he had acquired a talent for cumming on demand, and that was the first thing that he could think of that would make the guys lay off. It totally saved us. And lucky for us magicians, we have _abi anorgasmy_."

Leia laughed again.

"That was the first thing he thought of? To _jizz in his pants? _ And I had forgotten about that spell… I don't think I've ever used it though, so it might be hard to do without a wand…"

"You've never tried it? There is a spell that makes you orgasm and you haven't done it?"

"I guess that spell isn't the first thing I think of when I'm in the need of an orgasm."

"Dinner will be soon." Olivia Allen said, popping her head in Leia's room.

"Thanks." Leia and Luke said in unison. Their mother nodded and closed the door.

"Well at least the friends I met don't seem to care that you're a potential traitor."

"Theo and Astoria don't really involve themselves too much, but it's good you didn't meet Mr. Malfoy. He's the ass hole who's apparently in love with me and was the one who helped Umbridge find our headquarters."

Luke paused, a little lost for words.

"Oh. That sucks."

"I'm hungry." Leia and Luke said in unison. They both laughed.

"We're dorks." Leia said standing up with her brother.

"But at least we're pretty." Luke replied, walking towards the door.

The Allen continued as usual for the rest of the break. Leia enjoyed the time away from Hogwarts drama, and the quality time with her brother. They both received a shower of unnecessary expensive gifts for Christmas, including shoes, dresses, old books, and a vintage Chanel bag for Leia and shirts, jeans, old records, and a vintage Fender guitar for Luke. They played with their various toys, watched Saturday Night Live re-runs, and listened to Chuck Berry for the rest of break until Leia was forced to reunite with her classmates to face the rest of the school year without her sibling. She wasn't looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed! Love ya'lls. This one is a little on the short side, but I'll update tomorrow. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Soundtrack: The Truth is in the Dirt by Karen Elson

To say things were uncomfortable would be an understatement. Leia felt like she had nowhere to go: in the Slytherin common room she was surrounded by people who thought she was a traitor to their government and Draco (who she had just been avoiding both mentally and physically), and when she was anywhere else she was surrounded by people who thought she was a traitor to the rebellion to their government.

Leia had almost been feeling a little guilty for making Draco shit himself, not because he didn't deserve it, but because now the Weasely twins were giving him hell at every turn. He'd already gotten some Puking-something-rather and some other food invention of the twins that made you turn green. Apparently some kid had been put into the vanishing cabinet, and that might have been a little too far. But was totally reasonable was who ever put antlers on Pansy Parkinson. Brilliant. She had them for two days, and she was with the nurse for those days so she was out of Leia's life for forty-eight wonderful hours.

She had been doing a fine job of avoiding Draco Malfoy thanks to Snape's decision that for the next of the semester all potions will be made individually. She sat within three feet of him, but they both refused to make eye contact or recognize the existence of one another. That was working wonderfully for about a week. Then Draco did the unthinkable: he called out to her.

Leia was on her way into the courtyard to enjoy a cigarette later than she should have been. Theo was working on some paper that Leia had already finished, so she was alone on this venture. She was ready to get some alone time with herself. Her only companion was the click of her heels, Louis Vuitton, on the cold stone floor. She listened to the rhythmic sounds of expensive footwear until a sound brought her out of her daze. A voice called her name.

"Leia."

The sound came from a few yards behind her. It was determined but gentile, almost desperate. Leia stopped but didn't turn. She knew that voice anywhere. She was out after hours and Draco was a fucking perfect and a member of the Inquisitors Squad and now she had detention for a week or something. She waited until she heard footsteps right behind her and her name spoken again.

"Leia."

She turned with a harrumph look on her face. She was really just wanted a smoke. His face seemed a little relieved that she even turned to look at him.

"Over Christmas I was in Normandy," _of course he was in fucking France for Christmas_, "and I picked something up for you. Late happy Christmas, I guess."

He pulled out a small box out of his pocket, with the same wrappings as his last present.

This was not at all what Leia had been expecting.

Draco looked like something she'd almost never seen in his face, desperately hopeful. Without speaking, or thinking for that matter, she took the box and ripped through the Slytherin coloured packaging. Her mouth dropped. In her hands was the Cadillac of cigarettes: Camel Rare. These are probably the hardest to find cigarettes on the planet. There inside a square tin box sat ten pieces of the tobacco equivalent to gold.

"For some reason, I remembered seeing you smoking methanol, I hope that would be your first choice."

Leia looked up at him, with her mouth still hanging open. He looked happier than Leia had ever seen him.

"Yeah, yeah-I only smoke methanol. Draco, how did you find these?" She said in a low voice from her general amazement.

"Down the road from our town house is a small smoke shop there and I had a good conversation with the clerk and he pulled these out of the back. He reassured me these were the best."

"The best? These are the shit. Like, I never thought I would be in the presence of these in, like, real life." Her vocabulary seemed to shrink as she held on to that tin box. She was flabbergasted.

"Well, if you're going to the courtyard to smoke, you'll want to go the long way because Pansy is on duty in the east wing." He added with a sad smile.

"You could join me if you really wanted too…" Leia said with her voice fading. She wasn't completely sure why she was forgiving him.

"I would, really, but I'm on duty…" He added with a torn expression. The conversation paused for long seconds.

"Listen, Draco I'm really so-"She had meant to apologize to him. Her guilt of her decision to make him shit his pants was renewed in her brain. But she was cut off by a low voice.

"Leia, you were right. I've had a lot of time to think over the things you said, and I think your one of the only people who is telling me the truth. Your brutal honesty has made me think about things, and my decisions… And I'm sorry for what I said. Just so you know I'm trying to lean my way out of the Inquisitorial Squad. I think it's easier to get in than it is easier to leave. And my father found out…"

Leia was lost for words. She didn't know what this meant anymore. Throughout this speech, she simply stared at his tie, too afraid to look into his eyes. She felt her stomach becoming filled with knots and her mouth going dry. After a few moments, Draco caught on that she wasn't going to respond.

The next thing she knew Draco was a few inches closer to her. Leia closed her eyes instinctively. She felt hesitant fingers on her cheek and then warm lips press against her forehead. This surprised her. She had expected the 'player' Draco Malfoy to kiss her on the lips, but he didn't. By the time she felt his warmth go away and opened her eyes he was walking down the hallway away from her. His steps seemed determined. She would have followed him, but he was going in the direction where Pansy would be. She half expected him to turn his head and look at her or something. He didn't look back.

She walked out to the courtyard with a smile on her face that she hadn't expected to be there. She had planned on smoking her brand-new lux fags, but she kept them in her bag. It didn't feel like the right time to break those out. Maybe it would be something to remind her to keep faith in people or something. Her better judgment was eating her that she shouldn't be so quick to forgive Draco Malfoy, but she decided _fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?_


	13. Chapter 13

Oh look, she changed the pairing once again! Yup. Get ready kiddos, things are happening. But seriously, reviews make my life better. So do that. Thanks for reading. And if you are really curious about all of the clothing details you can google them using the designer name and the description and the garment should pop up on a net-a-porter link. High-ho then. Normal ratings/warnings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Soundtrack: You Got Yr. Cherry Bomb by Spoon

The start of month of February marked the count-down to the Valentine's Ball, an event that Leia wasn't too excited to be a part of. For some stupid reason, she motioned it to Luke during Christmas break, and she just recently received a letter from him saying he went shopping with their mother and bought her an expensive outfit for her to wear for the event. She had, of course, told him she didn't want to go, but he did this just in spite of her feelings. He said that he styled it for her in all black rather than the bright pink Oscar de la Renta dress her mother wanted to get. At least she had that going for her. A week prior to the ball, she received a huge box carried in the great hall by about three owls.

Leia attempted to not be obnoxious, but carrying the large box and attempting to run out of the Great Hall with it wasn't the best way to do it. Astoria followed her to her Slytherin dorm room, where Leia made sure no one was there. She didn't want Pansy coming out of nowhere to notice how much her ensemble costs. She put the box on her bed and paused.

"Well…?" Astoria said.

Leia ripped open the box to find many other boxes. They all looked expensive. It says a lot about clothing when the boxes that carry the clothes look expensive.

She went smallest to largest.

The first box held a metal cuff. It was an Aurelie Bidermann blackened silver-dipped cotton-lace cuff. Once Leia looked inside she tossed it to Astoria who made "oooh, ahh" noises. The second was a necklace with an oxidized sterling silver beetle on it from Philippa Holland. The cuff was around $1,900 and the necklace around $1,200.

The next largest box held a black leather Givenchy clutch with a silver buckle on the front, named the Obsedia. That was about $1,300. Then was a short leather biker jacket from Fifth Avenue Shoe Repair and that would have been more, like $5,600. Then was a black satin corset and black silk thong from Agent Provocateur. That one was creepy. She was really concerned that her brother had bought her this, or even worse that her mother had picked up those items. The corset was $1,000 thong probably around $200. The second to last box held a pair of black suede wedges with a large bow around the ankle from Alexander McQueen, around $1,000. The last was the dress. Of course.

"Like a band-aid…." Leia said to herself.

It was a black stretch satin asymmetrical Carven dress. It was beautiful. The cross body draping made it resemble something from ancient Rome, but in deep black and with boning. The way the dress was formed made it look effortless. Stunning.

"Wow." Astoria said, impressed.

"Now I'll have to go." She grumbled. Damn that dress was perfect.

"With who?"

Leia shook her head. She had broken things off with Theo after their "incident" a few days ago, and she had one week. Unfortunately, she knew exactly who was going to ask her.

"You know who." She moaned, annoyed with her situation.

Astoria opened the Givenchy clutch and found something that made her pause.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Leia."

She pulled out a simple silver flask and a box of Trojans. Leia's brother had really put way to much thought into this.

"Oh, and half of the flask has cigarettes in it!" The flask had a hinge on the side that opened to cigarette holder. Only they didn't look like cigarettes. Leia took the flask from Astoria's hand and sniffed it.

Yup. Definitely not cigarettes.

"This is weed." Leia said in a low voice.

Astoria looked confused.

"Like weeds found in grass?"

Wizards obviously don't know what marijuana is.

"Have you ever heard of 'marijuana'?"

"No."

"It's a pretty mild drug, uh, you smoke it and it makes you happy. My brother is ridiculous."

Leia had smoked weed a number of times, not enough to be considered a stoner or anything… but she was a little flabbergasted that her brother sent her weed. Luke was not one to do drugs or even drink. He didn't smoke cigarettes either. And he sent her weed. Leia then opened the flask part of the flask and smelled vodka. This was probably proof he didn't know anything about drugs. Being high and drunk is never a good combination.

"Oh. Well maybe he wanted to be sure you'd have a good time!"

Leia looked up at Astoria and laughed. God, she'd have a good time alright…

The next day in potions, they were taking notes on Draught of Peace potion when she noticed her neighbor scribbling something on her paper. Once he moved his hand she saw his carefully written note, it read:

_Will you go to the ball with me?_

Leia rolled her eyes, but her partner didn't notice. He was taking notes on his own paper. She replied a simple:

_No._

Malfoy had no reaction to being rejected, but she knew he saw it, and after a moment she clarified:

_Draco, I'm totally kidding. I'll go._

She laughed a little to herself, because for a moment she caught his eyes, that were half amused and half annoyed. He wrote:

_ You had me going there… Thank you. I am honored to be escorting you._

She rolled her eyes again.

_It took you fucking long enough to ask._

He smiled a little, and ignored her scribble.

_What colour will you be wearing?_

Leia was surprised at this question, like he wanted them to match or something.

_Black_

Right before the bell rang, he finished:

_Good._

Word got around pretty fast that they were going together, as Leia expected. Upon hearing the story from Leia, Astoria said, "It's good you have written documentation of this." Theo nodded, and then realized that he hadn't asked his own date, Astoria, what colour she would be wearing.

Hermione told Leia in Transfiguration, "Well, I know you don't care, I'll let you know that many people now consider you to be a temptress of the enemy on top of a traitor, I don't think you are, of course, but there are a few people who have said rather nasty things upon hearing that you're going with _a_ _Malfoy_."

"Like they're more than one?" Leia replied.

"Yes, quite a few people have said-"

"No, I mean are there more than one Malfoy? I assumed he was made in a laboratory with no family."

Hermione rolled her eyes, with a small smile, and got back to scribbling down notes.

Leia was pleasantly surprised that Pansy hadn't verbally assaulted her on the issue. In that week, Pansy pretended Leia didn't exist, and Leia was extremely pleased. Leia figured that their little 'feud' or whatever was over and was overjoyed that it didn't go out violently.


	14. Chapter 14

Thingggsss are happeninggg! I'm so excited. Thanks to reviewers and favorites and everyone else who has eyes and is reading this. Enjoy loves!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Soundtrack: Happy Valentine's Day by Billy Boy on Posion

The night of the ball Leia wasn't having a great day. She had fallen down some stairs and broken off the heel of one of her shoes. These were of course stupidly expensive shoes, being Yves Saint Laurent, and of course she had just received them as a Christmas present. Sure the Tribtoo pumps weren't known for being incredibly practical, with a 6 inch heel the width of a pencil, but it was all because of the fucking stone steps, which are like 10 times more impractical. Stone really? Because falling down the stairs doesn't hurt enough? On top of that, she had gotten a D on an Athermancy quiz because she was so exhausted, from losing sleep over the fucking ball, that she had fallen asleep after doing three problems and woke up to find her quiz was already turned in incomplete. Of course it didn't help that it was Valentine's Day and that meant she had to do stupid things like go to this stupid fucking ball that was the reason for all of the hate and misery in the world (or at least that's how Leia saw it).

She and Astoria got ready together, even though Leia was rather grumpy. Astoria's dress was a Dolce & Gabbana form fitting bustier dress, with sheer lace and black satin. It fit her perfectly and went tastefully with her maroon suede Miu Miu pumps, vintage crystal clutch, and matching jewelry. Neither of them really wanted to attend this thing, but both had mothers who bought them clothes, and now they both had dates who wanted to go. In a sort of protest, neither of them really did anything with hair or makeup, and left their dark locks be down and a little messy.

They walked down to the Slytherin common room to meet their dates. Some of the Slytherins (mostly male) stood idly waiting for their dates to come down the steps. When Leia and Astoria came down arm in arm from the girls' dormitory, people turned to face them, some cranking their necks just to get a peak.

Draco and Theo were standing next to each other, who appeared to be making light conversation, were some of the few who didn't immediately stop everything to catch a glimpse of the girls. They were both in expensive black suits, Theo's was Ralf Lauren and had velvet trim and Draco's was wool-mohair by Alexander McQueen. The main difference was that Theo wore a white shirt and Draco kept his uniform black, both from their respective designers. Theo wore a long black knit skinny tie and Draco opted for a dark green silk McQueen bow tie with tiny embroidered skulls and polka dots.

They both looked like they had put far more effort into their appearance than their dates. Theo's hair was in a slight pompadour that was skillfully styled, and Draco's hair was styled back, as usual, but seemed more slick than normal. Draco's extra effort reminded Leia of his appearance on the first day of break on the train platform. He had put in the same effort to impress her that he put into impressing his mother. It made Leia flattered in an almost uncomfortable way. She hadn't taken this night very seriously at all. She had weed and vodka in her clutch.

Theo was the first to notice the girls approaching, and nudged Draco to turn around. The two men shared the same facial expression: one very similar to a proud groom when his bride comes down the aisle.

"Well, well, look at our ladies. They look awfully fetching tonight, don't they?" Theo said, speaking ironically as if the girls were not right in front of them and in ear shot.

"Yes, I don't think I have a wide enough vocabulary to describe either of them." Malfoy replied, but kept eye contact with Leia so as to appear that he was really only speaking to her. His complements would not make Leia in any better of a mood.

It didn't help that Theo and she were barely speaking, except when Astoria forced them too. The "incident" had made them both feel too awkward and uncomfortable to speak to one another. They both avoided eye contact, unsure what they would say to one another. Even worse, Leia figured that Luna would be there, and it still hurt to see her. Leia just wanted to get this night over with.

"Okay, you ass-holes, let's get this shit over with." Leia said pointing to the portrait hole.

"Leia! Your language is offensive! Please use more eloquent words to describe your displeasure with this event." Astoria said in a jokingly stern way.

"Suck my left one." Leia said rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled at his date, offering her his hand.

"Come on, we'll make it fun, I promise." Draco smiled at his date, offering her his hand. Leia felt a smile form on her face in response. It was an odd feeling, sharing a smile with Draco. She looked at his hand knowing that if she took it she was officially forgiving him for everything. She took it.

The next thing she knew, they were walking down the stairs to the great hall. People were gathered, again to see what people were wearing, and just who was going with who. As they walked, Leia got that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw people whispering about them. It was probably the expensive dress and suit, but Leia felt like they were almost a red carpet couple. Their general attractiveness didn't hurt things. Leia thought she heard, "they look like rock stars" out of a Hufflepuff while walking past them. She snorted and whispered to Draco:

"I think some Hufflepuff just said we look like rock stars."

Draco smiled, again, something that Leia hadn't quite gotten used to yet, and whispered in her ear:

"We _are_ rock stars."

Leia looked at him oddly. _Did he really just say that? Nerd._

Draco nodded with a smile, and nudged to Leia to turn just in time to see Astoria and Theo making their walk. They walked in time, and both where smiling and speaking a little to each other, nose to nose, as if they were oblivious to the rest of the world.

"They look good together." Draco said causally.

"They do look cute. I'm not sure if she is really into him, though. I think she might just be using him for show."

"Well, I don't think she'll ever love him enough to use her best friend as a fuck buddy to distract herself from her own feelings." Draco said raising an eyebrow. Leia made a face of disgust.

"Let's not speak of that subject. I'm still trying to forget that whole thing ever happened."

"Well, you're in luck because it looks like we are to go in now." Draco gestured with his eyes towards the great hall where a wizard band was starting to perform.

The two made their way in the direction of the dance floor amongst many others. They stood on the edge of the dance floor, watching others dance for a moment. The music was rather awful, it sounded like a bad rock-ish band that was screaming about magic-themed things. Leia eyed an empty table towards the back of the room that was shadowed in darkness. Leia thought of the flask in her bag.

"I have alcohol, would you like to sit in the back and get drunk with me?" Leia asked Draco, who grew a surprised look on his face and then nodded. Leia lead him to the back table, and pulled out her bewitched flask, that she made to carry much more liquid than its size. She took a swig, and passed it to Draco, laughing. He took a drink and scrunched up his face a little.

"This isn't fire-wiskey!"

"Do wizards not have vodka?"

"No, definitely not."

For the next hour or so, the two shared many more swallows and lightly gossiped about the outfits and date choices of their fellow class mates. Daphne was with some unknown Ravenclaw in a simple black Stella McCartney dress that fit her perfectly. Hermione looked awkward next to Harry, the pair were going "as friends" but her apricot See by Chloe dress mixed well with her hair colour and skin tone. Many other witches had cheap dresses from Topshop, other's had horrendous ones that weren't worth mentioning. Their awkward dates either dawned ill-fitting suits or old dress robes, like Ron Wealsey. He was with Lavender Brown, who Leia was pretty sure was wearing something gross from Forever 21.

Well-versed vocabulary turned into slurred speech and casual touching became groping. Draco started playing with her hair, and Leia started playing with his clothes. Abruptly, Leia felt the need to at least to _one_ dance.

"Draco, they'll all be mad at us if don't dance at least _once._"

"I have no rhythm, Leia. They'll all, all of them will just laugh at me. I'll die."

"You'll _die_?"

"I will _die_."

"Don't worry, Draco, we're more attractive than any of them and we're dressed better and we'll look stupid together."

"Okay."

He wasn't very hard to convince.

"And then we'll smoke the weed."

"The what?"

Leia laughed more, and didn't answer, and dragged Draco on to the outskirts of the dance floor. Leia started doing the mashed-potatoes, and Draco tired it for about five seconds, then grabbed Leia's waist and started biting her neck. Leia was in a fit of giggles.

"Draco, this, this isn't how you do the mashed potatoes!"

"I like this better."

Leia's giggles stopped when she noticed Pansy, over Draco's shoulders a few yards away, give her a harsher look than normal. Pansy wore an Uscari dress, with a black bustier top and a flow-y asymmetrical skirt that had a long train. Her hair was up in a loose bun that showed the angles of her face. Her bright red lips were currently in a frown, as she looked violently at Leia. She stood next to Blaise, who Leia guessed was her date. _She looks good, like a lot better than normal,_ Leia couldn't help but think as she was assaulted with Pansy's glare. Draco noticed this, and turned around to see Pansy staring at them.

"The bitch can clean up well. She totally hates you." Malfoy said to Leia.

"I know. I probably insulted her in som-" Leia was cut off when she saw the long blonde hair that waved off Luna's head. She wore a white All Saints dress; Leia recognized it as the Parachute dress, _it was inspired by war-time Parachutes_, she remembered as she saw its unique silhouette, full of layers of fabric with ties to move it to hang on the body in an odd but organic way. Luna seemed to emit a glow from the white, rather than looking wedding-ish, she looked angelic. She was standing next to her date, Neville Longbottom, who was wearing some ill-fitting cheap suit. What truly upset Leia was the huge grin on Luna's face, a smile that Leia had never seen before. It was a smile of true happiness, and Leia hadn't been the one to put it there.

"Draco, I hate everyone here, but you. Let's goooo." Leia said as her voice trailed off into Draco's chest.

"Okay, where to?"

"I know a place." Leia said smiling while she lead him out of the great hall.

* * *

><p>Mwhahaha. Guess who has to wait until tomorrow to get the next installment (the sex chapter)? You. Get excited!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

OP! IT'S THE SEX CHAPTER! HURRAH! enjoy kiddos, and review review review like it's your last day on the planet. Oh, and I'm uploading this as a one-shot as well, so know that in advance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Soundtrack: Tighten Up by Black Keys

Through more stumbles and giggles they made their way from the great hall towards the fifth floor. It took longer than usual because of the two stopping for making-out breaks. Finally, they ended up on the part of the fifth floor that Umbridge hadn't blocked off. She missed a wall that was still part of the room of requirement.

A door formed where she exactly needed it to and she pushed Draco into it. The bedroom was modern- something that reminded Leia of her house in St. Louis. It was the complete opposite of the rest of Hogwarts. The bed was on a short white four-poster bedframe with black sheets and a black duvet. The rest of the room had simple furnishings, all in a black and white colour-scheme.

Leia started taking off his tie unbuttoning his shirt and sucking on his lower lip. Draco's hands framed her face, and she swore she felt him smiling on her. Draco stopped, looked down at her for a moment a little confused.

"I don't know how to take off your dress." He said through giggles.

"There's a zipper in the back." Leia giggled back.

Draco spun her around and found the zipper that went down her spine. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, and then put his hands on her shoulders and started kissing the back of her neck. Leia purred a little, enjoying this slow intimacy, something she hadn't experienced with Theo. She liked the feeling of his breath on her back. She swore she heard him whispering incoherent mumbles into her back. After long moments he unzipped her dress and let if fall down her body. It revealed the lingerie that was in her box. Draco paused behind her. The next thing she felt was his head resting on the back of her shoulder and then arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're really hot." He said half laughing at himself.

Leia laughed loudly. She slowly turned around to face him. Draco hid his face in her neck. She took a moment to take in his sent. Under the vodka she swore she smelled Jean Paul Gaultier's "Le Male." It's a woody sent with hints of Lavender, Wormwood, Amber and Vanilla. She remembered once a long time ago roaming around in some department store's beauty section and ending up in the men's fragrance. She remembered being drawn to a blue bottle in the shape of a man's chest with white stripes to give a nautical theme. She remembered smelling it and getting lost in the sent. The sales clerk saw her pondering the sent and told her: "The fragrance for the man who would be many men at once." From then on, she would stop whenever she was in a Sephora, Saks, or Bloomindales to catch a scent of it.

Draco brought her out of her dream-like memory by pulling her waist to the bed. She landed on the bed with Draco hovering over her. Leia wrapped her legs around his hips grinding into him. He groaned as they kissed excitedly. After rushed moments of teeth and tongue and lips Draco pulled back to breathe.

"You taste like cigarettes and vodka." He whispered absentmindedly.

"You smell like Gaultier's 'le male' and vodka."

Draco went to tracing his tongue along her neck with a small chuckle.

"You're correct." He said into her collarbone. He slid down her body, keeping the satin bodice on but sliding down the thong. Once he dragged it off her legs, he went back to her core. He smelled her arousal in her curls for a moment and his eyes looked up at her. And then he kicked things in to high-gear.

Leia gasped a little at the feeling of his slick tongue on her. His was nothing like Luna's slow, sensuous tongue, instead his was quick and eager to explore every inch of her most intimate parts. He soon inserted not one, but three fingers inside her, making her gasp in surprise. His other hands held down her gyrating hips, as both of Leia's hands dug into his hair, holding his head in place. Her skin felt over-sensitive, as every one of his licks and hot breaths were sending her over the edge. Words stopped forming in as her mind went blank, and the only sounds were Draco's tongue and her gasping for air.

His tongue swirled around her nub, while his fingers set a fast rhythm. He rode out her wave of orgasm with her, and she swore she could feel himself smirking against herself, but maybe that was her own imagination. He raised his head once her breathing slowed, and kissed her.

She tasted herself, tangy on his lips and sticky on his chin, as he took long, slow kisses on her lips. Leia's tongue went past his lips easily, she explored his mouth. Draco took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them for a moment.

She pulled away momentarily to catch her breath, and she looked into his cold silver eyes. She realized in that moment that he had too many clothes on. She then made work on the rest his buttons. Draco knelt in-between her legs, motionless, never once taking his eyes off the woman who sat in front of him. She pushed his shirt off his and admired his chest for a moment. He was much more muscular than Theo's. She had never really been with someone who had a particularly athletic body before. His chest was a little ridiculous, like Marky-Mark ridiculous. She leaned on his shoulder momentarily and laughed a little.

"Quidditch or steroids?" She asked knowing the answer. He laughed.

"Well, I don't know what steroids are, but I do play that silly game called Quidditch…"

They both chuckled until she kissed in between his collarbones momentarily, slowly running her short nails down his ribs and stopped when her finger met his waistband.

"You should take off your pants so I can suck your cock."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I defer that offer?"

Leia looked up at him with her eyebrows pushed together. _Wait. He doesn't want a blow-job?_

"I'd rather fuck you senseless, right now."

Leia's face smoothed as she nodded, she wasn't going to decline that offer. She leaned back as Draco removed his tuxedo pants and boxers in one movement and went back to sitting before her. Draco tugged at the black corset, undoing the clasps, to fully reveal her chest. Tossing the garment on the floor, he kneaded them as she arched her back into his hands. His mouth went to one nipple as his hand attended to the other. She weaved her fingers through his hair again, enjoying the feeling. Leia felt Draco's hard cock brush past her core, and she decided she'd had enough. She wanted to be fucked senseless now.

She pushed him off her flopping him onto his back and straddled him. He stared through hooded lids as she knelt guiding his tip to her entrance. She paused for a moment, before taking all of him into her. She was silent, but Draco let out a moan of her name. She leaned over, holding on to his shoulders, and started pumping. She set a faster pace than Draco had expected and it became difficult to meet her. His moans turned into load cursing as they rocked the bed.

He was able to move one hand gripping from her ass to her clit, as he rubbed his thumb in circles, as she let out a low growl to tell him she was close. He kept on repeating her name as they trust into each other, and what was a yell had become a whimper. He felt her coming, and then felt his own release fill her as they slammed into one another a few last times, both riding out their moments of euphoria. Leia sat up for a moment, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

She then pushed out of him and found her way under the covers next to him and he proceeded to do the same. She lay on her side, faced away from him, but he leaned to touch her shoulder as his lips met her neck for a moment. She turned on her side to face him, and then hid her face in his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her, a fragile vulnerable object that could break at any moment.

It was then that he felt her break. She let out a soft sniffle, something barely noticeable, but more noticeable were the tears that he felt on his own chest. Her silent cries broke his heart, and he held her closer and smelled her hair, the scent of fruit mixing with that of smoke, sweat, and sex.

Leia didn't know why she was crying. It's probably the most awkward/embarrassing thing anyone could do after fucking someone. Maybe she was crying for Luna, for Theo, for Draco, for anyone, or maybe for everyone. She just felt overcome with a wave of sadness after her wave of bliss, and she didn't give a fuck who saw it. She felt like she had made so many stupid judgment calls this year and was so mad she got hurt and hurt others. Leia realized how reckless she had been, well how reckless she is. She was just comforted to feel that someone cared about her enough to just hold her, even if it was Draco Malfoy son to Vodelmort's Favorite Death Eater. His arms were nice, so what else really mattered?

They both fell asleep shortly after Leia's last tear. Neither one moved from their spot; feeling too comforted by one another to feel the need to break apart.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviewing makes me smile. So do that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Soundtrack: Suck My Left One by Bikini Kill

The next morning, they both woke up to each other stirring and broke apart at the first sign of one another's presence to avoid awkwardness. Leia noticed how cold it felt without his arms there, but ignored it. She looked at Malfoy and laughed. He looked disheveled, his hair all over the place, sleep under his eyes, and now embarrassment on his face.

"What?" He said squinting at her and scratching his head, his brain not totally focused yet.

"You just look a little silly in the morning."

"You're one to talk." She realized then that her hair was probably in the same amount of disarray and looked as dumb as he did. She made an ugly face in response. Then she remembered something she had forgotten.

"I guess we didn't really need the pot."

"Pot? What are you talking about?" She realized he probably was thinking of ceramics.

"Oh, just silly muggle recreational substances."

They both smiled at each other absent mindedly. Draco then blurted out the next thing that came to his mind:

"You cried."

Leia immediately covered her face in so she wouldn't have to see the look on Draco's. She had forgotten about that.

"Blurgh- I know. Maybe it was because I thought you'd be bigger…"

"Leia, don't lie!" Leia moved her hands to see that Draco's face of half amusement and half annoyance. She'd become very familiar with that face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yeah I don't really know why that happened. Sorry."

"It's okay… what it about Theo?" His new look was that of concern and curiosity. She laughed dryly.

"Ha- no, definitely not."

"What happened between you too?"

She had a feeling this would come up again.

"Well, okay, we had an incident." She said clearing her throat. This was the first time she would relay this story, out loud, to anyone.

"An incident…?" Draco's eyebrows inched higher.

"Okay, well, whatever I tell you about this 'incident,' you'd better not spread around and shit. He's you're friend too, so I'm expecting you to be good."

"You have my word." Draco said nobly.

"Well," Leia took a deep breath then spat out the rest of her sentence, "to put it bluntly, he was eating me out in the prefect's bathroom and I told him I had to piss." Leia paused.

She didn't want to say any more than that.

"And…?" Draco had a funny look on his face- like one of amusement and horror at the same time.

"Well- you better not tell anyone this, because he's a good frien-"

"I know, I know, get on with it."

Leia took another deeper breath before speaking again.

"I said I had to piss, and he said don't worry about it. A few seconds later I told him I really had to piss and he told me it's okay just go, like right there." Draco's eyes grew wide as she continued, "and I said no, I'm not into that, I wouldn't be able to look at his face again without thinking of this. He said just do it, and then he said don't worry and took me into a shower stall, I guess so there wouldn't be any mess or something. And he, well, kept eating me out, and, well, I had to piss."

Draco looked like he had a laugh caught in his throat.

"So?" He said, slightly smiling.

Leia turned and threw her head face first into the pillow.

"I pissed on his face." Leia said into the pillow. Draco, of course, broke out in laughter. "I think he drank part of it!" she said still talking to the pillow.

She turned her head towards him, happy to rationalize with someone else. "I can't look at his face anymore, much less kiss him! And, like, I warned him of this, and he's so embarrassed, and I can't do anything about it!" Draco was still laughing.

"I never thought Theo would be into that! He seemed like such an old-fashioned, hygienic guy!" He said through laughter and now a few tears.

"Right? That's what I thought too!" Leia sat up and joined in on the laughter, realizing how funny her situation really was.

A moment after the laughter, she had a new thought and slowed her laughs.

"What did he say was the reason we split?" Her voice was low, wondering what lie Theo could have pulled out of his ass.

"He said he couldn't handle how horny you are all the time." Draco said straight faced, but then started laughing again.

"What? That's shit, right?" Leia was laughing, but sure Theo wouldn't say anything like that…. Well almost sure.

"Well, that's what he said at first, and we all knew that wasn't any reason to break up with a girl," he said while he stopped laughing, and paused. His face got serious. "He said he dumped you because your mother's a….. mudblood, but, don't worry, I don't think anyone believed that."

At this all the smile in her face went away, and all that was left was her mouth in a tight line. She closed her eyes as her anger rose.

"Did he really say that? Because if I find out you're talking shit-"

"You can ask Blaise or Flint. I didn't say anything to anyone, and I don't think Blaise did either, but I can't talk for Flint…"

She faced toward Draco, but her eyes were diverted elsewhere.

"I don't give a shit about people spreading rumors." She growled. Then she cleared her throat, knowing the answer to the next question would hurt. "Would that be a valid excuse for breaking up with a girl, among your lot? That her mother's a _mudblood_? Is that what you would do- is that what you've done before?"

There was a small silence before Leia stared into his eyes fiercely, already having an idea of the answer.

"Well-"He looked like he was choking on his words, "similar things have happened a few times, not to me, but, it would matter on a lot of things, I guess beforehand I would have-"

"You would have, what, already looked into a girl's genealogy before _fucking_ her? Huh? Listen, I know that you'll do anything to make your father happy, but I was pretty sure you didn't believe in that shit. I guess I thought you weren't, you know, a completely shitty human being. Oh, I knew you were a least a little shitty, but this? Really? And my mother? Yes- her parents didn't have magical powers. And, what's even worse, my father? He's a squib, but who gives a fuck?" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then Leia got off the bed and stood up and felt the need for clothing, and so clothing appeared on a table next to her.

"There are a lot of _muggles_ who are a lot smarter, funnier, better looking, and a better fuck than you, and just because you can make rainbows come out of your ass you think you're so much better than them? Really? You're such full of bullshit. You're a racist little shit, you and fucking father, and your fucking cult shit, and fucking Voldemort are all a bunch of narcissistic racists who are full of shit."

By the end of her little rant, she was almost fully dressed in jeans and a shirt, and Draco still couldn't move. She quickly fumbled on her shoes from last night and grabbed her dress and shit, and put it in a bag the room so graciously provided for her. Finally, with bag over shoulder and her hand on the door knob, she turned to Draco.

"Oh, yeah, _'Slytherin Sex God'_, Luna Lovegood fucks a whole lot better than you." She said with a huff and then slammed the door that disappeared behind her. All the while, Malfoy sat naked in bed half shocked and half disgusted. He didn't know what to be more shocked about, the whole muggle/wizard thing, or the fact that she said _Luna Looney Lovegood_ fucks better than him.


	17. Chapter 17

Review so I can sleep at night with happy dreams. Just so you know, dear reader, this story is near complete but there will be a sequel! So get excited and tell me all about how excited you are.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Soundtrack: Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J (This is sort of a joke, but also completely serious. You'll see the irony in a moment.)

Leia marched out of the Room of Requirement into the corridor to find the last person she'd want to see right now walking ungracefully in her direction.

Neville Fucking Dong-bottom. He's the ass hole that took Luna to the fucking dance and made Luna fucking happy…

Without quite knowing what she was doing, she found her body moving on her own accord, rushing toward the kid, who looked more and more scared as she got closer to him. Her hands were in fists so tight that her nails were digging into her skin. When she got close enough to him, her body had a mind of its own, one hand grabbed his shoulder to keep him still and the other one created a fist and smashed square into his face. Blood was automatically everywhere. She let go of him and he fell to the floor.

He was crying. Suddenly she realized what she had just done.

She hit Neville.

Neville, the kid who would never hurt a fly, punched him in the face.

She made Neville bleed and cry huddled on the floor.

She let out a "Holy shit," that Neville only heard part of, because she backed away and ran for it. Her legs were moving faster than she thought possible, and they made their way around the corner to a waste basket near a wall. She proceeded to vomit into the waste basket.

What the _fuck_ was she thinking?

Punching Neville?

Of all people?

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and proceeded to the Slytherin dormitory, in hopes to climb into her bed and pretend she didn't exist. The same thought kept circling her brain over and over again, _I hit Neville, I hit Neville, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, I FUCKING HIT NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. _She walked quickly enough that she didn't encounter anyone on her way there, _thank god_, she thought, _who fucking knows, I might hit them too_.

Walking into the common room, she could feel all eyes on her. _Are they pissed about Neville? What? No. I'm the only Slytherin that _wouldn't _normally punch Neville._

And then of course, Pansy Parkinson stopped her by stepping in front of Leia's way to the dorm.

"You bloody whore." Pansy yelled.

_Oh, so that's why they're all staring at me…. Malfoy._

"Okay, get it out Pansy, say whatever the fuck you want to me. I'm sure it will be a very therapeutic exercise." Leia was really tired of all this catty bullshit.

"Cut the rubbish, Leia. We all know you slept with Draco! What the fuck were you thinking, you bitch? Going to the dance with him when he's dating some other girl!"

"What?" Leia said, taken a back.

"Oh, isn't that cute, you didn't know that Draco and I have been shagging for, like, months now? I guess that makes you a dumb slut then."

Leia didn't know that. She avoided the topic of Pansy whenever around anyone, Malfoy included. She didn't listen to gossip, she didn't give a fuck, but this… this was different.

"You went with Blaise tho…"

"Yeah, that's because bloody Draco said he didn't want to go, and so Blaise and I went as friends. Everyone else knew that."

Leia could feel more tears coming on, and she really didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Well, I guess if you can forgive him for this one fuck, then you can fuckin marry his ass for all I care." Leia said, half honestly, before shouting: "SO HAVE FUN BEING MARRIED TO SATAN."

The room came to a hush. Leia decided to make her escape upon realizing how stupid that last comment sounded. She walked past Pansy, Leia's shoulder hitting Pansy's.

"Please, I don't want to fuck anything that's been in your cunt!"

This comment was loader than the others. Louder than Leia's Satan comment. Leia stopped in her tracks and turned her head in Pansy's direction. She felt tears building up inside her. For some reason, Leia spoke the first thing that came to her mind:

"You look really good with a red lip."

Without waiting for a reply, Leia continued on towards her dorm.

Once inside, she opened the window next to her bed and lit a cigarette. Tears came streaming down her face, ugly tears. She'd never done so any stupid things in one twelve hour period before. She fucked Malfoy, cried in his fucking arms, told him about Theo, punched some innocent kid, said 'have fun being married to Satan,' and she didn't even know what was apparently common knowledge.

Leia sat down on her bed, cigarette in mouth, while tears burned down her face. She couldn't even move anymore. Someone walked in, but her eyes wouldn't move. The person must have stood at the end of her bed for several moments before speaking.

"Leia."

It was Theo.

It felt like it took all the effort in her body to just turn her head to him. He didn't look angry like she expected. She felt incredibly surprised as he held out a handkerchief for her. Leia took it, and whipped her face with one hand and held on to her fag with the other.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Leia asked, thankful for his kindness, but still baffled.

He paused for a moment.

"We've been good friends. I care about you, you're like my sister. I want us to be on better terms, so I asked Astoria to wait to see you."

She took that in for a moment. _Thank God I'm just a sister._

"Thanks. You're a better person than me." Leia said, meaning it.

"Not by much. Draco told me that he told you what I said, and he told me what you said, and whatever. I'll try not to hold it against you, if you don't hold it against me."

"God, you guys talked already? It's been maybe fifteen minutes… Whatever, I don't even give a fuck anymore. I'm just tired of all this shit happing in such a short amount of time… like the events of the last twelve hours could have gone over like a month and I'd still be overwhelmed. Like, I punched Neville, just now. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." Leia said before she started crying again.

"Neville? Really?"

"Yeah, of all people!"

"Was it because he took Luna to the ball?" Theo asked quietly.

"Sort of….. More like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, passing by a pissed off chick who's still kind of has feelings for the girl he took to the fucking dance."

"….Still?"

"I KNOW!" She yelled. "I CAN'T GET FUCKING OVER HER."

She cried a little harder, and Theo took a seat next to Leia on her bed, gave her another handkerchief.

"HOW MANY OF THESE DO YOU HAVE?" Leia accidentally yelled.

"I only carry two, so that's my last one." Theo said before taking a pause and then speaking again. "Oh, so Draco also told me that you said Luna was a better fuck than him. He's really upset about that."

They both dryly laughed at this, and she felt her tears starting to dry.

She cleared her throat, then said softly, "You know you were right, Theo."

"About what?" he softly replied.

"The size of Draco's dick is pleasantly surprising."

"I never said pleasantly!" Theo laughed and spoke louder, "But, right? I always thought he had penis envy or something…"

Leia coughed out a laugh and took a long drag. _Theo's alright_, she thought to herself.

"You know, I didn't know about what Pansy said and neither did Blaise."

Leia's eyes widened at this comment.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't actually know anyone that knew, and Draco was irate about it. Like, I think Pansy thought they were still together, but Draco just never 'officially' broke things off with her because they were never 'officially' together. He thought she got the hint when he said he didn't want to go to the ball _with her_."

Leia paused as she took this in. Her brain was overloaded with bullshit and at this point she couldn't see straight. She was angrier at Malfoy over the way he feels over blood purity than she was his sex life. She wasn't sure if that wasn't fucked up or not. They sat there in silence for a few long moments when Leia decided to change the subject

"Did you and Astoria have a pleasant time?"

Theo got a strange look on his face remembering his own experiences that happened last night. He almost looked as though he was smiling, but the rest of his face looked terribly sad.

"Well, I think she had a good time and we kissed a little, but it felt like we were more friends than anything… I've gotten the feeling that she's not that into me."

"What? You guys looked so cute together, and I thought she had a crush on everyone…"

"I can never tell what's going on inside her head, and it makes me… worried, I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, and all you have is her word and you're not sure if you can trust that."

"You're right." Theo took a deep breath and stood up, then sighed, "Well she's probably having a heart-attack right now because she isn't here to comfort you, so I'll usher her up."

"Thanks again, man. You're better than you should be." Leia replied, speaking totally honestly.

Theo nodded and walked out, and when he opened the door Astoria rushed in, pushing him out of the way a little. Theo stepped out and let them have 'lady time.'

"Leia! I can't believe bloody Pansy! No one knew they were doing anything! She's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever. Pansy's Pansy and I don't think anything will change that about her." As Leia spoke she waved Astoria over to sit on the bed facing hers.

"The Satan line was a little odd, by the way. But after you left, she stormed out the portrait hole and hasn't been seen since."

"That's weird. Let's just hope she isn't plotting or something…" Leia said with a sigh. She was ready for her schooling to be over already. All this bullshit isn't worth it.

"And Malfoy came in looking really pissed off… Daphne said that she had heard him yelling at someone in a corridor. She thought she heard a girl yelling back, but…"

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. Tell me about you and Theo last night!"

Astoria blushed and pulled some hair behind her ears.

"Well, he acted quite the gentlemen, and was very charming…" she said, grinning.

"And…?"

"It was wonderful. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment."

Leia frowned and raised her voice, almost yelling. "Astoria! He thinks you aren't interested! He was very worried you were just using him for show or something!"

"What!" the younger girl replied in response, "He really thinks that?"

"Yes, we were just talking about it. He said he thought you had a good time and that you kissed a little, but that you liked someone else!"

"There is no one else!"

"Tell him how you feel you idiot! I'm not going to play messenger for you two anymore! Get it fucking together!"

Astoria stood up determinedly.

"Yes, I'm going to tell him how I feel right now!"

"Go, stupid!"

With that, Astoria ran out the room, leaving Leia alone. Leia took a long sigh and leaned back into her bed. She put out her cigarette in the ashtray on her bedside table, and fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, I had actually planned on posting this yesterday but I got distracted (that whole state of the union thing). I got a lovely review from _Elreca_, which included some wonderful critique which I have a response to down below. I would have PMed this response, but it was anon (which is fine) so it's there. Enjoy kiddos.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Soundtrack: Violet Hill by Coldplay

Leia spent the next days in solitude. She took long trips to the library to read whatever was on hand in the two loosely filled shelves that made up the 'muggle literature' section. It was all mostly British literature, with some works by Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, Blake, Woolf, and Joyce. It was almost ironic because if she would have gone to muggle school with her brother she would have been taking classes over these same authors. Instead of being well read and dictated, these copies were dusty and never opened. While the fact that _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ looked like it had never been touched disturbed her, another part of her felt a slight happiness that if she were to just take them no one would even notice. Leia is a rather selfish person.

She found it was easier to avoid eye-contact with other people when her nose is barred in a book. She just wanted to get lost in unbiased things that couldn't critique her anti-social actions. It was nice to know that she could read a book for hours and not have it question when the last time she had eaten or experienced human contact. Leia enjoyed hiding in the company of high quality reading. She almost didn't feel so alone with _1984_ haunting her hopes for the future. It also helped that she didn't have to deal with the bullshit of everything else. She figured if she hid out for long enough then maybe things would just sort themselves out on their own. _Sure. That'll work. Avoid your problems because that always works out._

To her surprise more bullshit caught up with her, but it was of a very different breed. Leia was called out of class to go to Professor Snape's office. Leia braced herself: she was finally going to be expelled. It was probably a mix of the sex, smoking, bringing alcohol onto school grounds, maybe the pot, punching two people now, general disrespect for the school uniform, and her general negative attitude. So when she was told to "take a seat" in front of Snape's desk, she was ready for him to do his worst.

"Have you considered what you'll be doing after graduating from Hogwarts, Miss Allen?"

Leia just blinked at him for a few moments. That was truly the last thing on her mind right now. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: the truth.

"I plan on moving back to New York City and becoming a fashion stylist."

Professor blinked back at her for a few moments, taken a back at her answer.

"Well. I was actually going to suggest you think about becoming a Healer or perhaps an Auror."

They both paused at one another, and tried to process this information.

"You think I could become a healer or an _Auror_?"

"Well, Miss Allen, you have some of the best marks of your year, and you have progressed very well in Potions, so I would guess that by the end of this year it will no longer be a problem for you. You are a very strong, talented, and smart witch Miss Allen. You could have a great future ahead of you."

"Shit." Leia blurted out.

"Excuse me Miss-"

"I'm sorry professor, I'm just a little taken back. I never actually thought about staying in the UK, much less staying in the wizarding world. Quite frankly, my dream and love has always been in fashion, my mother for one is already working in the field, and it's a not in a race war right now. At this point, I'd much rather be in a career in the fashion world than have to deal with all this… this crap. But I guess I'm flattered." Her voice went up an octive on the word 'flattered' and made it almost seem like a question. She felt like Snape's opinions were a little questionable, or at least the ones about her.

Snape had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Very well, I cannot tell you what you should become, but I don't know if you have noticed but Hogwart's fashion program isn't going anywhere and while you are attending this school I suggest you decide on a study to focus on." Leia smirked a little and gave a slight snort. _Was that a joke?_

"Healing."

"May I ask why?"

"I have no interest in law enforcement."

"You'll need to receive an 'Exceeds Expectations' on at O. of Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the coming weeks. I honestly don't think that will be incredibly difficult for you."

"Cool."

"Miss Allen, I think you'll be great in whatever field you choose, but choose wisely. I would hate for you to sell yourself short."

She was a little insulted at his words. _So if I'm not a fucking magician I'm selling myself short. So going into my passion is selling myself short. Awesome._

"Can I go now?" She asked impatiently.

Snape cleared his throat and avoided eye contact for a moment; actions that made him look like he was 'gathering his words'. He took a deep breath before speaking in a slightly quieter voice than before.

"This next part is off the record, Miss Allen. I am only telling you this as a third party worried about your own, and well his, well-being."

He paused again as Leia looked at him hard. He still avoided eye contact. She nodded for him to continue.

"I don't know if you are aware, but I am Draco Malfoy's godfather."

He saw her unintentionally roll her eyes, as he expected her to. He spoke before she could object.

"If you'll just hear what I have to say I will never bring up the subject again."

Leia nodded, silent.

"As a part of Draco 'coming of age' he will face new challenges that will most likely be far beyond his years. I expect that he will be pushed to do things he could never imagine himself doing. I tell you this because I know that he cares about you deeply. I have no doubt in my mind that he would be far better off facing these challenges with a, well, companion rather than alone. I'm not asking you to be that person, because I know things about you that would be detrimental to Draco's status among his family and many others. To put this bluntly, it would hurt the Malfoy's reputation if their only child were to date an American witch who is the child of a squib and a muggle born, who also supported Harry Potter's rebellion. This has nothing to do with my personal opinions, as I'm sure you understand this is just the way it is among pure-blood families. I also imagine you would have a hard time supporting Draco if some of his 'coming of age' challenges were helping a not so… worthy cause."

Snape paused for a minute letting his words sink in before finishing.

"I'm not really trying to encourage or discourage any actions that you might make towards Draco. All I'm trying to tell you are the facts that would be reviled to you in time, because I don't think it's fair for you to enter into a possible relationship with him without this knowledge."

Once he stopped speaking Leia had a chance to respond. She had been listening closely to his words and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I would thank you professor, but I'm not quite sure that's the right word. Um, I don't really know how to respond to that. So, yeah…" She muttered her voice fading.

"You are dismissed under the understanding that the last bit is something confidential that I don't want leaving this room."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about that." Leia said standing up and walking out the door without either person saying another word. _I need to go avoid my general existence by reading James Joyce now._ And so she went back to class with _Dubliners_ in her hands planning that she wouldn't be learning any more lessons in Muggle Studies today.

* * *

><p>Elreca:<p>

Let me just say your review made me so happy! I haven't really gotten actual critique on my work so it was great to hear something, and quite honestly the things you said were comments I have almost been waiting for someone to call me out on. And I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who uses the word 'irks' while reading fanfiction. First off, my writing 'style,' or feeble attempt at one is inspired by the work of Chuck Palahniuk (author of Fight Club, Choke, Stranger than Fiction, and many others). He tends to play with a push-pull between third and first person. In my favorite work of his, Diary, it is written in third person but in a very first person way. That probably doesn't make sense unless you read it, but it's the idea of a narrator adding in options and using words like 'fucking' in-between eloquent language. So that's why that's happening, and it's completely purposeful. Second, I've been waiting for someone to say something about my total disregard for the school uniform and muggle brands. The main purpose is selfish reasons because I want my character to look cool. The other reason is because I've never been to a school that uses a legit uniform, but I've attended a few private schools that enforce a rather strict dress code that I managed to break on a daily basis, and never get in trouble for. I've found that if you look like an angst-y enough teenage girl that teachers will pretty much go along and not write up a detention as long as you don't look like a stripper. I like to imagine that Leia has that same quality about her. And I've never understood how everyone at Hogwarts has the same exact wardrobe when all it says on the letter is very vague descriptions of black robes. I don't know how every witch and wizard seems to know that Diagon Ally is the place to be when I'm pretty sure Hagrid can't take every eleven year old on their school shopping trips. So it's mostly my own selfishness and slight bitterness that Leia breaks the school dress code every day. And I've always disliked the traditional 'wizard' garb that is described in the books and worn in the films, so that's really the only reason that the rich wizards wear expensive brand names. As a last note, this response isn't trying to argue with you in any way; instead I wanted to give reasons to why such things happen. I just thought that a well-worded review like the one you gave was worth a response. Again, thanks so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, sorry friends, I've been crazy busy with everything and my computer has been on the fritz and I rewrote this chapter and more excuses. Anyway, I'm uploading two rather short (for me) chapters at once. I'll try to be better, but you know, shit happens. Oh, by the way, I'm kind of skipping ahead in time so just be aware.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Soundtrack: 212 by Azealia Banks

If Leia was in grief, at this point she would be in the second phase: anger. Not just anger, but intense mother-fucking wrath. The day it started was the day she finished the last book in the muggle literature section; that must be the grief that she's feeling. It can't be because of Malfoy. Please, that ass hole can go choke on his own vomit.

"Choke on my own vomit?" Draco repeated, slightly impressed that her angry response hadn't been something related to Satan.

"Do I stutter?" She said looking at him in the eyes for the first time since their passion at the yule ball. How dare he even speak her? The little piece of shit mother fucker.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. A pen Draco was writing with had slipped out of his hand and landed next to Leia's Valentino black leather pointed-toe pumps. Their studded bow only made them look more intimidating. Still looking into his stone eyes, she took her pointed toe and crushed his pen in two. He didn't break eye contact when he heard the crack of plastic; instead he simply winced a little then promptly turned back to his own work. The ink from the filter made a puddle on the floor that Leia ignored. She walked out of the classroom at the bell leaving ink footprints. Draco followed them.

She was walking towards the outdoors. In mid-April the weather wasn't bad. Leia had a light Comme Des Garçons vintage cropped leather jacket that would suffice for the breeze. She reached into her pocket and snached a cigarette, lit it magically, and sucked hard on the filter.

"You're doing a pack-a-day aren't you?" Draco asked from behind her. She let out a puff in surprise and groaned.

"It's none of your business. It's not like I'm your _Pansy_." She grumbled angrily without looking at him.

"It's a lot worse than the two or three fags you used to smoke daily."

"Fuck off."

"This isn't even about me is it? You must be mad about something else. You don't care about me that much, at least not enough to make everyone within a five mile radius life shit." Draco said stepping in front of her forcing eye contact.

She glared at him without response. He took a step closer to her. He was too close. She blew smoke in his face. He coughed but didn't back down.

"They don't trust me anymore." She said.

"Who?"

"Guess."

Draco had a look on his face of slight guilt but understanding.

"You mean Potter and friends don't trust you because you fucked me?"

"Yup." Leia said angrily while trying to mentally avoid the point that Longbottom might have told them that she broke his nose, but part of her doubted that he ever would squeal on her.

"Well it's not like you-know-who's favor is sexually transmittable." Draco scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"They won't even speak to me anymore. I might as well be a death eater now."

His response was in a low whisper with a smirk on his face, but it didn't feel like a joke.

"Wanna join?"

She stared at him for long moments of silence. Out of her Vivienne tote she pulled out a tin of expensive cigarettes. She still hadn't smoked one of the thoughtful gifts he had given her for Christmas. She opened it to find all ten cigarettes untouched. She dumped it out on the ground and silently lit it on fire. She let the tin fall and make a noise on the cobblestone ground. After staring at the look of defeat on his face she made long strides out of the courtyard. Her shoes no longer made footprints that Draco could follow. All they left were the echoing clicks that rang in Draco's ears long after the last cigarette had burned up into ash.


	20. Chapter 20

It's the beginning of the climax! Get ready for some a crazy Pansy Parkinson! Ye-ha!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Die by the Drop by The Dead Weather

All of the sudden the OWLs were upon them. It seemed like Leia blinked and then there were tests in front of her demanding all that she could offer. They were harder than she expected- not to say she hadn't studied her ass off. She had worked every night to make sure she could at least do one thing without fucking everything up. That was her goal: making sure this doesn't go up in flames. Little did she know that the very next day she would end up in the hospital wing with some internal injuries.

It was during the transfigurations OWL when shit hit the fan. Fred and George must have been planning this for months (or like twenty minutes, either situation seemed equally plausible) to execute this semi-complicated scheme. They had a personal vendetta against Umbridge because of the DA and Harry's expulsion from the Quidditch team. They got back at her alright. One moment Leia was filling in an answer and the next all of the tests few into the air and a fireworks dragon few into the Great Hall. Chaos had never taken such a physical form. The dragon few around the room, and smaller streams of fire went after other people Fred and George less than favored (Draco, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, ect). Kid were running around everywhere until the dragon chased Umbridge out of the hall and onto a balcony.

The twins were on brooms laughing at other's misery as the dragon formed into a large 'W.' A large crowd of students (and a few teachers) cheered them on as they flew out of Hogwarts. Leia was in the crowd wondering what would happen to her test. She felt like Hermione even with her head spinning trying to process the events that had just happened in the last three or so minutes.

To her left she saw Hermione hunched over someone. She looked closer and saw that next to Hermione was Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna surrounding an unconscious Harry Potter. Leia almost moved towards them until she saw something else: beyond Harry's wall of people were the Inquisitorial Squad huddled together in a similar fashion.

Harry was taken away by his gang of followers and the squad made their way back to the Slytherin common room. Leia followed her fellow Slytherins. She went into her dorm and grabbed her invisibility fabric. It was about three yards of a silk crepe that Leia had to re-curse it every year or so. She prayed it wouldn't fade on her. After putting it around herself she tip-toed into the common room. Instead of feeling invisible she felt naked and completely exposed. Luckily no one else could see the embarrassment spread across her face.

Unfortunately, what Leia took as scheming was actually just gossiping. Pansy and Draco were complaining about Fred and George's rebellion and more things that Leia didn't listen to. Leia stood there for about an hour, vaguely listening to Pansy's sharp voice talking about other people. She was nearly asleep until Blaise came in walking quickly.

"Guys, I think we have a situation."

Blaise, followed by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, walked swiftly through the halls where they ended up just outside Umbridge's room. From around the corner they saw Neville, Luna, and Ginny hanging around the door to Umbridge's room with their wands out. The squad ambushed the group and within moments the ex-DA members were wandless and Umbridge was there all the sudden and they walked into her office to find the golden trio trying to do something. Leia didn't find out much because she couldn't get into that tiny office without being discovered. She had a better chance of an advantage without Umbridge there. There were some muffled voices that Leia couldn't understand. After some argueing Hermione stepped out of her office followed by Harry and then a short angry woman in pink. Hermione and Harry shared looks of terror on their faces. Umbridge just looked determined.

Once they were gone Leia took off her fabric and walked into the office. Leia found half of the squad disarmed and she then disarmed the rest. She looked at Ron and he handed her the wands he'd gotten. Leia pointed her wand at the group as the DA members exited the room. Leia grabbed Ron's shirt and whispered in his ear:

"I'll promise you a max ten minute head start."

Ron's eyes widened when he realized that she was going to be in a room outnumbered five to one. He nodded and closed the door. Leia turned towards her five appoints. In reality Leia's only real appoint was Pansy. Draco wouldn't dare going up against her, Blaise is too cowardly, and Crabb and Goyle barely count as wizards anyway. She took a deep breath and stared Pansy right in the eye. If Pansy was going to attack Leia, Pansy was going to have to look her in the eyes while she did it, Goddammit.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay kiddos, this chapter gets pretty crazy balls. If your brain explodes it's not my fault.

Trigger Warning: This chapter contains assault, talk of rape, slut shaming, and a part that could remind someone of being 'roofied' (sorry I don't know a better term for that).

I warned you. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Soundtrack: Ten Cent Pistol by The Black Keys

Pansy had fire in her eyes and they were wider than normal. She was at a place far above anger. A place Leia had never seen directed at her. She almost pissed herself. Maybe that "ten minute max" was wishful thinking. A better promise would have been "ten second max." Leia backed herself against the door. Maybe Pansy would rant on about something and that might buy Harry and Pals some time. Leia counted the seconds. At six hundred it would be ten minutes. Pansy was silent for 47 seconds like she was trying to think of the most awful things she could say about Leia. Then she thought of them.

"Isn't this fun? Five against one? It seems Dumbledore's Army just let you sacrifice yourself. They really don't care about you, do they? Well we might be racist but at least we have some fucking decency. I just don't understand why you've stayed on their side, Leia, I really don't. I mean, sure they might have the moral backing, but is it really worth it? To sacrifice yourself for them? Hmm? I mean it's not like they trusted you anyway after opening your legs to Draco over here."

Pansy took pauses in between her sentences for dramatic effect. It was working.

_Two hundred three seconds._

"You know, I'm surprised their not more into sluts like you. I'm guessing Harry isn't the most popular with girls, I mean, he's not very attractive. He might be the chosen one but I donno about his cock size. You'd be the expert on that I'd bet. Is that what you did in your DA meetings? Let everyone gang bang you? I wouldn't be too surprised. I bet the one twelve year old in the group would enjoy it."

_Three hundred twenty seven seconds._

"That's what we could do to you? Just let these boys rape you right here? Well it wouldn't be rape if you'd enjoy it-"

"Pansy." Draco snapped.

"-I mean it's not like I'd participate or anything, I'd just watch. It'd be so fun to see you get tortured like that-"

"Fuck, Pansy, get a grip." Draco said looking more and more angry as the seconds ticked on.

_Three hundred eighty nine seconds_.

"-the only shitty part is that you'd love it wouldn't you? You're that sick and twisted type aren't you? You'd be into knife-play wouldn't you? Huh? Why don't we get one-"

In slow-motion Draco turned to Pansy. Leia saw his arm move up and towards Pansy, but it didn't seem real. There was a sound of a smack and the next moment Pansy was kneeled on the floor holding her face.

"Did you just _hit_ her?" Blaise said with a new tone in his voice that Leia had never heard before. It was disgust.

"I don't know who the fuck she thinks she is but that went way too fucking far." Draco said answering Blaise's question but yelling towards the ground.

"I don't care how fucking far she went," Blaise said while walking over to Draco, his fists in tight balls, "_don't you dare touch her_."

"Why do you even care? She doesn't give two squirts of piss about yo-"

Draco was then cut off by Blaise punching him in the face.

_Four hundred forty five seconds_.

Pansy stood up and stared at Leia again. This time Pansy just looked psychopathic. She had a trickle of blood trailing out of her mouth that made her look even more terrifying. Crabb and Goyle just looked like they were surprised to be in the same room as the others and they said nothing. Draco and Blaise were now yelling at each other in words Leia didn't hear.

_Four hundred ninety seven seconds…_

Pansy took a step towards Leia when Leia's fight or flight instincts kicked in. Leia chose flight. After dropping the wands and bolting out the door, Leia sprinted out of the DADA class room followed by Pansy. Leia kept on looking back waiting for someone to hold Pansy back, but that wasn't happening. After a few good minutes of running Leia realized just out of shape she was. There was no way she could outrun Pansy. She stopped running in a hallway with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. _Well Pansy could either kill me now or later_.

Leia then realized that she had dropped her own wand when she dropped the others. Luckily Pansy hadn't picked hers up._ If there is any mercy in the world Pansy Parkinson will not be able to throw a punch._ She could and she did. Leia felt this punch right in her gut while Pansy had a death grip on her shoulder to keep Leia still. She then used that hand to shove her shoulder down pushing the rest of Leia down with it in a fit of coughing. Pansy leaned over to get closer to her victim.

"You little _cunt_." Pansy Parkinson whispered in Leia's ear while she grabbed her shirt collar, lifting her about a foot above the ground, making it hard for Leia to breathe.

"I don't even have words to describe you. Your blood's almost as filthy as your holes. You disgust me."

Leia couldn't respond due to the pain her stomach, coughing, and inability to breathe. Pansy let go of Leia's collar to let her drop on the stone floor. Leia hoped this was a good sign; maybe Pansy was done with her. She wasn't.

Leia passed out on probably the fifth kick to the stomach. Pansy was yelling but Leia couldn't even hear after a few seconds. She only felt pain from the sharp blows from Pansy's shoes. Leia hadn't noticed before, but Pansy was wearing pointed-toe pumps today, an unfortunate footwear choice in Leia's case. The last thing Leia remembered before blacking out- vaguely remembered- was hearing a voice yelling for Pansy to stop or something. But Leia would soon start to doubt her sanity.

* * *

><p>Leia's eyes creaked open from a small light from somewhere in the room. After a moment she recognized the room as the hospital wing. Oddly enough the place was empty. Memories surfaced of what she thought had happened and she felt a sudden wave of peace. She was in the hospital wing and that meant someone had taken her there. She was going to get better. Pansy might be expelled. The good guys won. Leia leaned forward slightly and then let out a slight groan of pain. Any peace she had was gone.<p>

Leia had thought of herself as someone who could handle pain, but in reality she had never felt anything like this. She moved down slowly and lifted up the hem of her shirt to look at the source of this agony. Her stomach was more colours than she thought possible. Blue, red, purple, and black bruises came in large dark spots. _Well, at least I have proof._ A smell then reached her nose, one that she couldn't describe and suddenly sleep forced her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Leia refused to open her eyes for a moment. She felt like she had slept a long time. She had odd dreams. Ones where people were moving her. She remembered voices, distant but almost familiar. She then smelled her own cigarettes on her sheets. Her eyes flashed open. She was not in the hospital wing. <em>Why am I back in my dorm?<em> In a panic she then moved the hem of her shirt up. Nothing. No blue, no red, no purple, no black spots that where there before. She then sat up and felt a dull pain, nothing like the night before. She barely had time to process anything when a sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Leia? It's four in the afternoon. I thought you might want to be woken up. Are you alright?"

Leia looked up to see Pansy Parkinson's slight grin in her face that was almost covered up by fake concern. Leia felt like vomiting. All of her proof from last night was gone. Wasn't it real though? But last night couldn't have been a dream. No, that had to be real. That was definitely real.

"W-what did you do to me?" Leia said her voice wavering.

Pansy's smirk grew across her face. Leia didn't think she had ever seen someone look so _satisfied_. Instead of responding, Pansy turned and walk towards the door. She paused at the nob and looked back a Leia. Pansy looked like she was making her mind up about something, and when she did she let out a single laugh and walked out the door leaving Leia shaking while tears started to form.

_What the fuck is happened to me?_

* * *

><p>Told you this chapter is crazy! Just so you know, updates will be extra hard because fashion week is approaching, but this story only has maybe one or two chapters left. Buh-bye now.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

After this one more chapter! Exciting, right? I've never finished a story like this before. So we had a reviewer who was worried about Leia's bad-ass-ness level going down. Oh, just you wait. The chapter after this one, things happen. Yeah. Get pumped. Enjoy and tell your friends.

* * *

><p>The Cave by Mumford and Sons<p>

In her last week at Hogwarts Leia couldn't sleep. When she dared close her eyes, she'd wake up in about thirty minutes in deep sweats after intense night-terrors. None of her roommates said anything other than a murmur from Daphne that sounded like, "You might have screamed a little last night." Everything seemed far away and artificial, like she was watching a movie with no plot. In the past she'd gotten some insomnia for whatever reason, but she'd never been so terrified to fall asleep. It only made it worse that Pansy was in the same room as Leia. They didn't speak to each other, Pansy just kept that satisfied look on her face that said more than words ever could.

Harry kept thanking her, but it just sounded like white noise. Hermione kept apologizing but Leia had forgotten what for. Someone had filled her in on the whole prophecy thing at the Department of Mysteries, but Leia wasn't really listening. Harry's godfather died, which was sad, but Leia felt like she had no more feelings to give to Harry. She barely had any emotions and empathy was too intense for her to even consider. She did hear that Draco's father was now in trouble for doing something. She really wasn't forced into the conversation until someone asked the question that was bound to come up: "So what happened after we left?" _Good question, bud._ Leia would give awkward excuse that she'd forgotten. Normally they'd give her a strange look and not bring up the question again.

With only two days left, after she had pretty much packed all of her bags, she sat on a bench in a courtyard all alone milking her bad habit. Smoke filled her lungs and gave her some weak feeling of relief. At least she could feel something like she had felt before ever coming to this fucking school. She was lost in her own emotional nap from reality when a certain famous wizard sat down next to her.

His eyes looked worried. He spoke in a low voice.

"What did they do to you?"

Leia replied in slow sentences. She hadn't really taken the time to go back and look through it step by step like she was with Harry. He never interrupted her; he wouldn't have known what to say to her anyways.

"… and then Pansy walked out of the room with this look on her face. So, Harry, to answer your question, I have no idea what they did to me."

Harry buried his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes. He cleared his throat. Nothing seemed to make the next words come out any easier.

"Leia, I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but… but I need you to come back next year."

She cleared her throat in surprise. She wasn't sure what to say. In a word, this school year had been traumatic. She had expected to lie in the bed in her parent's London flat eating ice cream for the rest of her life. Returning to Hogwarts seemed pretty out of the question.

"I know that- well really, I have no idea what you've been through, but we need you, I need you. You're an extremely strong person, magically and as a human being. The Order _needs_ you. Everyone who was in the DA learned so much from you this year and we can't afford to not have you here next year. Things, things, are going to happen. I don't know what, but we, I, need you to be here.

My last relative just died, Sirius. You remind me of him. He was reckless, rebellious, but sensible. We'll need someone with those qualities here next year. Are you going to come back?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Leia said while stomping out her cigarette.

She stood up on shaky knees and walked out of the courtyard. She could almost feel tears forming in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. She wasn't even walking in any particular direction, just _away_. She just wanted away from the historical figure who expected too much from her. The hallways were just about empty. For a moment she thought she was truly alone, but then she saw the one person who she'd been mentally avoiding for the past few days.

When she saw the look in his face, one of shame, worry, fear, empathy, and another feeling that she hoped wasn't affection, she turned around immediately and walking in the other direction. His footsteps got closer until she realized that he must have had run to catch up with her. He delicately touched her wrist bringing her steps to a stop.

"I can tell you what happened."

Leia's knees gave out. She would have landed on the stone floor if it wasn't for Draco catching her. He carried her the few feet to let her sit against the wall. Draco kneeled in front of her and held her hand. She didn't respond to his touch, but it was more for his comfort than hers.

"Leia I'm so sorry… When I found you on the floor before Pansy, I, well, I couldn't believe what had happened. You looked so broken. And I never thought Pansy had it in her. She ran away, but I-I took you to the hospital wing. I laid you down on a bed and sat there with you for a few hours. I don't know where Madam Pomfrey was, but we were the only ones in there. Theo then came in to tell me the news of what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. I left for ten minutes to send a letter to my father, and when I came back you were gone. From what I understand, Pansy got a few seventh years to make a very powerful sleep potion, one that if you just smell it you'll be out for a day or so. These seventh years are healers in training and were able to take away all of the bruises and make you passably healthy. They carried you back to your room so you would think it was some dream or something.

I-I really have wanted to tell someone, have Pansy expelled, but I can't. The Dark Lord is so angry at my father right now, if he finds out I got the daughter of a Parkinson expelled my whole family would be in more danger than we are now. I'm so sorry…"

The rest of his apology was muted by Leia's own thoughts. Her despondency turned into anger. She wanted revenge on Pansy. Draco, poor dumb Draco, was useless and she didn't even care that he didn't even attempt to tell an adult of what Pansy did. She was forming a revenge plan in her head and not listening to Draco's mumbles.

"Leia, Leia? Are you _smiling_?"

She was. The plan she had just thought up was perfect. Leia stood on newly found confidence and took long strides in the direction of the owlry. She kept walking as Draco called to her. Leia really didn't have time for Draco right now, she needed to write something to her brother.


	23. Chapter 23

Last Chapter, kiddos! It's been wonderful! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, saved as a favorite, or even clicked on the link! It means so much. Without further ado, here we go it's the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Soundtrack: Don't Need You by Bikini Kill

"You're way too happy." Draco said with a muffled brow.

It was the last day of her fifth year at Hogwarts and Leia was shaking a little with excitement. She kept this stupid grin on her face that really frightened her friends. Even Astoria and Theo were called out of their new-love paradise to notice that Leia never smiles that much. It was weird. She shouldn't be _that_ happy. Even weirder, she hadn't had a cigarette since she and Harry talked. Her cravings were ignored by her anticipation for this day.

An owl had come yesterday with her name on it and a small package with a note in her brother's handwriting that read: _You didn't get this from me._ She opened it to find a small vile of a clear liquid. Her grin only got wider. Today, at five in the morning, Leia was awake. She crept into the girl's washroom and found Pansy's toothbrush and toothpaste. Pansy had everything monogramed so it wasn't hard to find. Leia took the vile and put three drops into Pansy's toothpaste and one drop on her tooth brush for good measure. Leia had never used this potion before, but she knew it took little to get the job done and it had no smell, taste, or colour. She went back into her bed and slept hard.

At breakfast Leia made sure not to look over at Pansy too much- that'd be too obvious. But she couldn't stop that stupid grin on her face. She checked her Marc by Marc Jacobs watch. Pansy had roughly three minutes before the potion would take full effect. A body with a confused look on his face had just sat in front of Leia. Leia's smile weakened at his presence but didn't disappear.

"I just have a good feeling about today, that's all." She responded to Draco's almost insult.

"Why?"

"I just woke up and everything felt like it was going to be okay."

Draco would have asked her more questions but he was interrupted by Pansy's screaming. He looked over and his mouth dropped. His eyes were wide in shock and amazement. He looked at Leia and got an even more shocked look on his face. He must have put the pieces together. Pansy wasn't the only person screaming. Random voices were yelling from around that direction in coherent sentences.

"Is that your _hair_?"

"Why is it falling out like that?"

"Gross, it's everywhere!"

"It's almost all gone!"

"Eh, it's in my food!"

Leia looked back lightly at Pansy as she ran out of the great hall clutching two chunks of hair that she must have gathered off the floor. Her head was completely bald. Kids were laughing from all houses and years. Leia now grew a look of satisfaction on her face that Pansy had just lost.

"Leia!" Draco said loudly, alarmed at what he had just seen.

"What?" she said innocently. This jack wasn't going to rain on her parade. He looked at her with a mixture of anger and amusement, a face Leia hadn't seen from him in a while.

"You… shouldn't make other people's hair fall out."

"No you shouldn't. That would be quite rude."

Draco's face turned into a grin as he rolled his eyes.

"If it was anyone else…" He said shaking his head.

"You'd what? Congratulate them?" Her face now shared his mischievous grin.

Draco's response was cut off by Astoria plopping down next to Leia with her face in her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Astoria said. "That. Was. Amazing."

"Amazingly cruel." Draco responded giving Leia a look.

"I wonder if Fred and George left a little present for her that was set to go off the last day." Astoria said her eyebrows high. She had no idea.

"Sure, let's go with that." Draco muttered rolling his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Short hours later Leia found herself on the Hogwarts Express in a car with Astoria and Theo. She stared absent-mindedly out the window wondering if she'd miss this place if she weren't to return. Draco had passed by and paused only to smile through the car's glass door at Leia. Leia was only half paying attention. Instead of smiling back, she looked at him with a face of internal conflict. Pansy passed by without looking into Leia's car wearing a scarf around her head. Her head wasn't as high as it normally was, but Leia knew it wouldn't break her. That was never Leia's intention. She had simply wanted to get a message through to Pansy: if she hurts people, they will fight back and she shouldn't take the chance that they won't win.<p>

In the rumors she overheard, she was of course suspected, but still seen as an unlikely perpetrator. Her rough patches with Pansy were infamous, minus what happened last week, but Pansy had 'rough patches' with a lot of people. The agreements in her favor were 'Leia would have taken credit for it,' 'Leia would have just knocked her out,' or 'Leia's not that petty.' It was quaint to hear other people speak of her in that way. It wasn't like Leia actually cared what they thought anyway.

Though sunken eyes, Leia watched the country side pass by. Part of her wanted to never see that country side again, but part of her wondered what she would be missing. Was it even worth it? Was it worth all this drama, pain, and heart-ache for improvement in her magician skills? Astoria brought Leia out of her internal dialog.

"Will you be going back to your homeland for holiday?" Astoria asked in her fake-sophisticated voice that made Leia smile.

"Oh, to know what the future holds… I don't know what the plans are, but hopefully. I miss American cities."

"I've missed London and modern architecture." Astoria said dreamily.

"Will you be joining us for a sixth year, Miss Allen?" Theo asked in a different tone.

Astoria face grew into a look of surprise.

"What? You might not be coming back next year? What will I do without you? Everyone else dresses gross."

Leia laughed. She had never brought the topic up with Theo. In fact, she hadn't really talked to him ever since he apparently met Draco in the hospital wing to tell him of his father's mistake. He never asked her what happened that night that certain Gryffindor escaped. He probably already knew, either from rumor (Draco Malfoy) or intuition. He also probably knew that it was Leia who had caused Pansy's hair to fall out, but that one wasn't that hard to guess.

"Yeah, I'm not sure. I could possibly go to a muggle school and be with my brother and get an after-school job interning in the city. I mean, I love you guys but this year has been a little crazy. Muggle drama seems like nothing compared to the blood purity thing."

"But then you couldn't get back with Draco!" Pansy blurted out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment for a moment while Leia and Theo laughed.

"Well, getting back with Draco is at the bottom of my list of priorities." Leia said still half-laughing.

"I don't blame you. After what happened last week… just know, things are changing. Things are going to get worse before they get better." Theo said darkly. The conversation stopped when the train abruptly stopped at platform 9¾. Leia stood up, relieved. _It's finally over._

Outside the train, her brother stood with a mischievous smile. Leia walked towards him, but he was looking past her. Leia turned to see where Luke was eyes were. After a few other nameless children existed the train, the person stepped out that Luke had been waiting for and her scarf was tightly wrapped around her face. Luke's eyes then went to her sister with an impressed look. Leia was still facing the train when Draco exited. His face was sullen. Leia realized what he was going home to. She felt a pang of guilt as his eyes met. His features read something like, 'I totally screwed up for you this year, but I'm about to go home to Death Eaters who pissed off Lord Voldemort. I would be sorry for you if I wasn't so terrified that he'll eat my whole family.' (Okay, that 'eat family' part might have just been Leia's imagination.)Leia turned back to her brother and they hugged silently. Luke led Leia out of the station after giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

Outside the weather was in the typical overcast that London is known for. Leia smelled the familiar smell of pollution and cigarettes and breathed deeply. Her eyes found her parents unchanged since she last saw them. She realized, as corny as it was, no matter what school she attended, she'd still have a plan B. Either way, she'd always have another world to escape to, be that with or without magic. She'd always have another option waiting for her if things went wrong. She smiled as she reunited with her parents and went home.

The End

* * *

><p>End Note:<p>

There will be a sequel! It will be up as soon as I can, but I wouldn't expected it until 'fashion season' is over (it's a month). If it makes you feel any better, I probably won't be doing my school work either, so there you go. It's almost complete and will most likely be called "The Difference Between Us" so keep your eyes open! See you next time!


	24. Last Word

Hey, so not only has there been a sequel to this story posted forever ago, but there is now a third part. Read Comeback Kid and Runaway to find out what happens!

xoxo

ffffuturelove


End file.
